Rain on my parade
by Mrs. Camille and Sophie
Summary: La sixième année ne promet pas d'être de tout repos pour Anoki et Andraste. Hormones, dilemmes capillaires, drames familiaux et un certain Lord Voldemort se mettent en travers de leur chemin vers la gloire éternelle (ou l'obtention des A.S.P.I.C., qui sait). RL/OC, SB/OC, JP/LE.
1. 1er Septembre

_Mrs. Sophie and Camille are proud to present you : Rain on my parade._

 **Disclaimer :** _Personne n'aime vraiment les introductions. Mais bon._  
 _Ceci est une histoire écrite à quatre mains par deux soeurs légèrement obsessives mais néanmoins fort sympathiques._  
 _Très hors canon, forte tendance Mary-Suesque, mais la jeunesse ne respecte plus rien des nos jours, mon bon monsieur._  
 _Il n'y a pas vraiment de cohérence stylistique du tout, trop de blagues potaches, et la construction dramatique laisse sûrement à désirer. Vous ne direz pas qu'on ne vous a pas prévenus, comme ça.  
J.K. Rowling a inventé l'univers d'Harry Potter, nous ne sommes que de simples mortelles.  
_

* * *

 _September 1st 1981_

* * *

Je suis Andy, j'ai seize ans et deux mois et vous allez faire semblant d'être intéressés par mon existence fascinante.  
En vrai c'est Andraste Amaranth Thisle Thwaite, comme mes parents ont un sens de l'humour désopilant et ont décidé d'affirmer mon caractère en faisant de moi un sujet de moquerie des mon plus jeune âge. J'ai grandi dans le North Yorkshire, il pleuvait la plupart du temps et les enfants moldus y sont aussi intelligents qu'ailleurs, c'est-à-dire stupides.

Je suis en sixième année à Serdaigle. Ma baguette est en bois d'aubépine, 14 centimètres, crin de sombral. Mon groupe sanguin est O+, "c'est bien la seule chose positive chez toi", dit ma mère, je préfère me dire que cela correspond à mes résultats scolaires : "Outstanding+" ou que le fait d'être donneur universel représente bien ma bonté naturelle. Mais ca, tout le monde ne le reconnait pas.  
Mon père est moldu, ma mère sorcière, ce qui fait de moi une sang-melée, je suppose. Je vous épargne l'histoire de leur rencontre, c'est à mourir d'ennui. J'ai vraiment trop de frères et soeurs, comme si ma mère devait justifier de sa place dans la section "Naissance et Famille" du Ministère.  
Dans l'ordre nous sommes (sans les deuxièmes et troisièmes prénoms, parce que marre) : Gareth, Cybèle, Anthea, Evander, moi, Daphne, Niall. Presque tous des Poufsouffles, résultat de notre éducation laxiste et campagnarde, si vous me demandez.  
Mon sortilège préféré est Crescere Dentium. Parce que des que mon moldu de père me sort " Tu pourras boire de la bièreaubeurre a table quand les poules auront des dents ", je peux lui démontrer qu'il y a de belles incisives dans notre basse-cour. Ah.  
Mon frère préféré est Niall. Il entre en quatrième année et attrapeur à Poufsouffle. Enfin quelqu'un dans cette famille qui semble avoir un avenir prometteur, à part moi, bien sûr...

Cette rentrée sera ma deuxième en tant que préfet. Je suis aussi deuxième remplaçant poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et oui, évidemment j'ai déjà pensé à empoisonner ou ensorceler ceux avant moi sur la liste avant un match pour enfin avoir droit à mon heure de gloire méritée. Ce genre de choses passent par la tête de tous les gens normaux, voyons.

Disons que dans la vie, j'aime bien gagner et être la meilleure. Ma soeur Cybèle, cette vieille hippie qui fume trop de sisymbre, dit que c'est le résultat d'un complexe développé par ma vie d'inadaptée sociale chez les moldus et mon besoin de prouver au monde que les sang-purs ne sont pas les meilleurs. En même temps, faut-il vraiment croire une fille dont la plus grande fierté est d'avoir été élue "meilleure productrice de lisier dragonique biologique 1979" ?  
Donc oui, j'enrage de n'avoir toujours pas été invitée au Slug-club (les petites sauteries du professeur Slughorn) et j'envisage de draguer Dumbledore à mort pour être préfet en chef l'an prochain.

Vous allez me demander : " Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez les Serpentards si tu es une poule ambitieuse? "  
Déjà, je ne suis pas une poule, et je vais vous raconter ma cérémonie de répartition, parce que c'est moi qui décide de ce que j'écris d'abord :  
Le choixpeau : "Mmm. Je vois que pour vous la faim justifie les moyens, vous aimez le vert ?  
Moi : A non, vous déconnez, je veux pas être chez les fachos, vieux chiffon !  
Le choixpeau : Mmmmmm. Irrévérencieuse, avec ca, défiance de l'autorité... Gryffondor ?  
Moi : Mouais. J'aimerais bien gagner la coupe de Quidditch tous les ans, mais quand même, si on calcule, leur chance pour la coupe des quatre maisons réduit exponentiellement depuis 1975 et ils n'ont pas l'air très futés...  
Le choixpeau : Mmmmmmmm... Ex-po-nen-tiel-le-ment. Mot compte triple. Je crois que vous appartenez à... SERDAIGLE." Même le choixpeau reconnait ma supériorité intellectuelle.

Donc oui, j'aime gagner, j'aime l'Arithmancie, la Transfiguration, l'Etude des runes et je DETESTE les serpentards, ces apprentis mangemorts. Je lance à chaque crétin prononçant le mot "sang-de-bourbe" un petit maléfice Croche-pied discrétos dans les escaliers. Cette vieille chouette de McGonagall commence a m'avoir a l'œil, j'ai l'impression :  
" Miss Thwaite, quelle coïncidence de vous voir encore dans les parages, votre baguette à la main... Vous recevrez un hibou avec l'heure de votre détention." Elle ne connait pas la présomption d'innocence, l'affreuse, et va défigurer mon dossier scolaire modèle.  
Les autres professeurs me trouvent irréprochable, évidemment. Mes camarades de chambre me font confiance et les premières années m'érigent en exemple. Si elles savaient a quel point leur babillage superficiel m'indiffère sous couvert de bienveillance : je n'ai pas le temps pour les potions d'embellissements, les "oh-mais-qui-sera-mon-cavalier-au-bal-masqué-hi-hi", les roulages de pelles dans les placards à balais.  
Pour plaire à mes sujets, je concède à quelques gloussements, mais il faut pas pousser non plus. En vrai, la préfète parfaite se bat pour ne pas ronfler en Histoire de la Magie, jure comme un charretier avec un accent du Nord et se passerait bien de devoir lire _Sorcière Magazine_ pour avoir un sujet de discussion avec ses semblables. Tout ce qui les intéresse sont les derniers potins concernant les Maraudeurs, de toutes manières, ces grues.

Tiens, parlons-en, des _Maraudeurs_. Ils se prennent pour les rois de Poudlard. Mais qui peut sérieusement vouloir être affublé d'un surnom aussi ridicule après l'école primaire, ils trouvent ca vraiment cool ? Ce groupe de play-boys m'énerve. Déjà, parce que Daphné est obsédée par eux (elle se doit de me répéter chaque ineptie que les bellâtres prononcent et se pâme dès que Black passe dans le même couloir qu'elle, c'est lourd). En plus ils passent leur temps à faire des blagues complètement puériles, genre transformer les escaliers en toboggans, ou peindre tout le château en rouge et or. Ca fera des points en moins pour Gryffondor, bon débarras. Ils ont l'air de connaitre des tas de passages secrets que je n'ai pas encore découvert et n'ont pas autant d ́heures de colle qu'ils mériteraient, et ca m'énerve aussi.

Ceux qui m'énervent le plus sont Sirius Black et James Potter. Parce qu'ils ont été invités au Slug-club d'office en première année vu qu'ils viennent de familles influentes, et parce qu'ils ne travaillent jamais mais ont d'aussi bons résultats que moi. Et aussi parce qu'ils me battent une fois sur deux (voire un peu plus...) au club de duel, quand ces messieurs daignent nous faire l'honneur de leur présence.  
Potter est le poursuiveur star de Gryffondor, et Black ressemble vraiment trop au chanteur des Hobgoblins, pour lequel j'avais un faible eu première année. Mais à l'époque je trouvais ca aussi trop cool de collectionner les cartes de choco-grenouilles, alors il y a prescription. Remus Lupin est le plus supportable. On est souvent dans le même groupe en Etude des runes et on mange parfois ensemble à la table des préfets. Il a l'air un peu neurasthénique et parait certainement trop gentil pour être vraiment franc, mais encore je l'aime bien et lui prête souvent mes notes quand il est absent, c'est-a-dire très souvent. Le dernier, Peter Pettigrew suit les autres en ricanant de leur humour vaseux et regarde les filles avec des yeux globuleux en rougissant des qu'elles se retournent.

Mais voila que je m'enflamme, alors que je devrais parler de moi, et moi seulement !  
De toute manière il est presque l ́heure de ma patrouille avec Lily Evans, je vous laisse.


	2. 1er Septembre, Seconde partie

_September 1st 1981_

* * *

Bien arrivée à Poudlard.  
Première humiliation : en tant que nouvelle arrivante et malgré le fait que j'intègre la 6eme année, j'ai dû participer à la cérémonie du _Choixpeau_ , avec tous les première année...  
Une indélicatesse ponctuée par les ricanements d'un groupe de mecs de ma maison à mon arrivée.  
Ces quatre là, je les tiens à l'oeil...  
En plus, le talisman «ultime» de ma mère s'est cassé dans ma malle de voyage, et toutes mes affaires puent la bouse de dragon fermentée. Les autres filles du dortoir de _Griffe dorée_ sont ravies...  
Mouki, mon singe Entelle, a failli être refoulé à l'entrée, le serviteur , un certain M Rusé (qui n'en a pas l'air) a assuré qu'il allait transmettre la rage aux élèves... Suite à quoi un prof de soins aux créatures magiques lui a assuré le contraire, et finalement j'ai pu le prendre avec moi 10 minutes seulement, car il s'est enfui je ne sais où dans le château...

Chère Anoki NARANAYIN, de mieux en mieux, vraiment...  
Anoki, en hindou, ça veut dire Différente. Etant la seule et dernière fille d'une famille de 12 garçons dont le plus vieux va sur ses 40 ans, je pense que bien que ce soit effectivement le cas, ma mère ne s'est pas trop foulée quand même.. . Nous sommes issus de 2 mères successives (la première étant morte, nous ne sommes pas polygames et ne mangeons pas non plus nos nouveaux nés, contrairement à la rumeur). Les seuls enfants restants chez nous sont moi et mon frère Pradip, 25 ans, mais tellement débile que mes parents le nourrissent encore à la cuillère.

Ma mère est issue d'une grande famille de sorciers indiens, mais est née cracmole. Tare qu'elle a transmise à 4 de mes frères. Les autres sont sorciers. Mon père, lui est un sang-mêlé aux pouvoirs médiocres. Nous ne sommes en Angleterre que depuis un mois.  
Papa, maman, et mon frère sont à Londres, en train de se familiariser avec cette nouvelle ville bien tranquillement. Comparé à Bombay, ici tout est gris. Un peu fade, et c'est la mousson en permanence...  
D'après le professeur McGonagall, je devrais pouvoir m'habituer en un trimestre.  
Mon anglais est bon, mais l'école où j'allais avant avait des enseignements très différents. Par exemple, nous ne formulons pas les sortilèges, nous les apprenons en tant que concept et concentrons l'énergie jusqu'à obtenir le résultat voulus.  
C'était ma meilleure matière, mais je pense que je vais avoir du mal à passer à «l'heure anglaise».

Ma passion est la métamorphose animale, je nourris le projet secret de me transformer en Animagi, j'hésite encore entre le Buffle et le singe... M'est avis que le singe serait plus discret ici. Je vais devoir me taper 1 an d'étude des Moldus, pour parfaire mon «intégration culturelle»...  
Les potions et l'herbologie sont un peu ma _cryptologite_ comme vous dites ici. D'ailleurs, mis à part la divination et la métamorphose et peut être l'étude des runes à la rigueur, rien ne me tente vraiment... Les autres élèves ont l'air stupides, spécialement les mâles anglais caquetants.

Les femelles ne sont pas bien loin derrière, mais du moins ont elles l'intelligence de ne pas m'approcher (merci Talisman Maternel)  
Je voudrais m'intégrer rapidement, en dépit de la nonchalance désespérée que je tente d'afficher, mes efforts en ce sens ont été plutôt désastreux, la première sorcière de mon âge que j'ai rencontré à Londres m'a assuré que Punkarenotdead (j'ai encore des doutes sur le sens) et que je devais absolument changer de coupe de cheveux pour être une _hypstereuse_ (là aussi, mystère) ...

Voilà voilà, je vais dormir, demain 1ère heure: Potions... Youpi...


	3. 2 Septembre

_September 2sd 1981_

* * *

 _Anoki POV_

J'ai retrouvé Mouki dans le sous sol du château, en allant en cours de potion. Il essayait d'attaquer le garçon blond du groupe de 4 (ils s'appellent apparemment les Maraudeurs). Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, il est plutôt indifférent habituellement... Enfin bref. Je partage le cours de potion avec la maison des Serres de l'aigle. J'ai dû m'assoir à côté d'une fille odieuse car il n'y avait plus de table libre.  
Elle m'a sorti deux-trois trucs bien désagréables sur mon faible niveau en potion (sur ce point, je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort, mais bon, un peu de savoir vivre, _dieutre_ ) et sur sa propre excellence. Je me suis fait un plaisir de jeter un sortilège de désillusion sur son encrier, l'avantage de la méthode indienne est sa discrétion...  
Le résultat était flamboyant: l'encre s'est renversé sur le pus de Bollub qui nous servait à préparer notre potion, et quand Andraste Amaranth Thisle Thwaite (si si, je vous jure que c'est son nom) l'a ajouté dans le chaudron, un jet de flamme a enveloppé son visage  
! Heureusement pas de vrais dégâts, si ce n'est à son orgueil démesuré. Je suis certaine d'avoir vu le brun à lunettes des Maraudeurs me faire un clin d'œil...  
J'aurai également juré entendre cette peste murmurer _Reducto_ avant que tous les boutons de mon chemisier d'uniforme n'explosent simultanément dans l'escalier menant à la salle d'étude des runes...

* * *

 _Andraste POV_

La pire rentrée de l'univers depuis la rentrée dernière.  
Premièrement, il a fallu que les divas des farces et attrapes ensorcellent la totalité de la vaisselle du grand banquet, qui s'est mise à voler dans tous les sens à l'arrivée du dessert. Ils avaient l'air très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes (pour changer, ah !) et n'ont pas l'air de réaliser que leurs deux poils de barbe ne rendent pas leurs blagues moins puériles.  
Deuxièmement : Devinez qui est préfet de Serdaigle avec moi cette année ? Bingo, la perspective qui m'a filé des sueurs froides tout l'été est officiellement avérée : Gilderoy Crétin Lockhart. Son sourire me donne de l'urticaire et il a passé la totalité du discours de Dumbledore à parfaire son brushing avec un sort sèche-cheveux au lieu de montrer l'exemple. Il est manifestement aux anges d'être mon binôme et le manifeste en me tripotant. Au secours. Parfois il est vraiment dur de se contenir. Je pense qu'un sort orphelin ou une potion indétectable vont bientôt croiser sa route...

J'ai passé la soirée à rassurer les première années avec un sourire doux et compréhensif, ce qui me demande toujours énormément d'énergie. Ils devraient apprendre à se débrouiller tout seuls, je ne vais pas changer leurs couches jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de transplaner !  
Et le mardi n'a pas été plus brillant.

Je laisse la place à côté de moi en Potions pour l'élève transfert d'Inde, bien qu'Evans devrait s'occuper de SES transferts au lieu de laisser Rogue l'abomiffreux lui baver sur les genoux... BREF.  
Déjà Narayanin (oui, c'est son nom) pourrait avoir la courtoisie d'utiliser un sort linguistique, parce que l'accent exotique merci bien, et en plus elle affiche une coupe de cheveux totalement indécente.  
Et qu'on ne me dise pas que c'est l'héritage culturel oriental, par Merlin.  
J'essaie de lui expliquer poliment le protocole, mais elle a l'air complètement ailleurs et semble de plus en plus pincée et en colère contre moi. S'en suit un épisode dont j'ai honte de parler : mon chaudron a explosé. Juste devant Slughorn. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible parce que je SAIS que je maîtrise parfaitement la potion d'essence de dictame.  
J'en ai préparé des litres cet été, comme Niall revient toujours en morceaux du terrain de Quidditch et que je ne veux pas laisser ses plaies s'infecter. Toutes mes chances d'entrer au Slug-Club sont anéanties. Dès la rentrée. Je veux mourir.

J'ai fait un tour à la bibliothèque à midi, et évidemment, l'école de Bombay est connue pour deux choses : la legilimencie et les sortilèges informulés. C'est bien ma veine, cette rebelle à la noix a du lire dans mes pensées et me saboter.  
Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez dur de contrôler mes actes, il va aussi falloir que je ne pense rien d'offensant ? Le monde est trop cruel, je les hais tous et ma vengeance sera terrible.

PS: Heureusement je me suis vengée et j'ai passé la soirée à jouer aux échecs avec Xeno. Ses théories sont toujours aussi divertissantes, et Lockhart a trop peur de lui pour m'approcher.


	4. 5 Novembre

_November 5th 1981_

* * *

Grande salle, matin.

Andraste se servait d'un air morose son second verre de jus de citrouille en écoutant distraitement Veronica Abbott et son constant babillage. Andy n'avait jamais été particulièrement matinale, ni particulièrement aimable, et mordait dans son toast sauvagement en marmonnant un "ah oui" peu convaincant de temps en temps. Les hiboux délivraient des paquets de lettres en voletant péniblement dans l'air froid du début de novembre.  
Elle jeta un œil au courrier du jour : une lettre de ses parents portant un tampon "Urgent" qui la fit soupirer - "Ils ont ENCORE payé un supplément pour me dire que l'Augurey a croassé et que je dois garder les deux yeux ouverts, non mais franchement.."- Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit du Daily Prophet, qui sentait délicieusement l'encre fraîche, et de sa tasse de café. Rien de tel que de mauvaises nouvelles du monde pour commencer la journée...  
Veronica continuait ses jacasseries et Andy ouvrit le journal sur la double page centrale : "Raid devant le Ministère", illustré de la photo d'une marque des ténèbres. Une manifestation contre l'inertie du gouvernement sorcier tournant en bain de sang après l'arrivée d'un groupe de mangemorts déterminés à en découdre, peu de survivants. Ce genre de fait-divers était malheureusement devenu de plus en plus commun au cours des derniers mois. "En même temps, quel genre d'abruti pourrait bien aller manifester ouvertement contre des fanatiques ?" grommela Andy.  
Mais son oeil s'égara sur la page suivante.  
Elle connaissait précisément trop bien ce genre d'abrutis.

 _-_  
 _[…]_  
 _Gareth Thwaite, 24._  
 _Anthea Thwaite, 20._  
 _[…]_  
 _-_

Le genre avec des perles dans leurs cheveux fous, à militer pour la libération des elfes de maison.  
Le genre à croire a une fatalité de bonheur, aux prophéties à deux noises. Le genre pour qui les gentils triomphent toujours à la fin.  
Elle lâcha sa tasse, indifférente à la sensation de brûlure se répandant sur son corps et aux éclats de porcelaine à ses pieds, et scruta avidement la table des Poufsouffles, suffocante.  
Daphné était debout, ses longs cheveux encore humides et la mâchoire serrée à en blêmir. Elle la regardait de ce même regard, celui qui dit : "Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.".  
Andy saisit brusquement l'enveloppe envoyée par ses parents et devant une Veronica interloquée se rua vers sa sœur pour la traîner en dehors de la salle.

Tous avaient compris. Trop d'élèves étaient sortis précipitamment le visage ravagé de larmes après le courrier du matin. La rumeur se répandaient à travers le réfectoire en un long murmure  
\- "C'est quoi leur nom de famille, déjà ? Mais si, elle est en Botanique avec nous... Regarde la rubrique nécrologique, là..." -  
Les sœurs errèrent dans les couloirs la main dans la main oubliant pour une fois leurs différents, leurs phalanges crispées, comme si l'autre menaçait de disparaître au moindre relâchement. Elles finirent par trouver la force de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch où Niall s'entraînait, comme toujours avant sa première heure de cours. Il descendit vite de son balai, peu habitué à la présence sur le gazon détrempé de ses "deux grasses", comme il les appelait. Ils ouvrirent ensemble la lettre de leurs parents, fixant les funérailles à la semaine suivante.  
Andy raccompagna son frère et sa soeur chancelante à leur salle commune et se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose, déterminée à assister aux cours.

Toute la journée, elle écouta le ruban lancinant des condoléances plus ou moins sincères se dérouler, répondant vaguement, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son état de choc et de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas y croire. Elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête les derniers moments qu'elle avait passé avec Anthea, où elle avait quitté le salon en claquant la porte après une longue dispute sur la façon dont sa soeur ne mettait pas sa vie à profit. Elle cherchait à se souvenir précisément de la façon dont le sourire de Gareth remontait en oblique aux commissures de ses lèvres quand il chiquait du tabac, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.  
Le bruit ambiant se muait en une menace assourdie par le vide sonore qui rongeait sa poitrine, grouillant comme une gangrène. Elle plaquait sur son visage ce sourire désincarné qu'elle avait, au fil des années, consolidé comme son dernier rempart contre l'altérité.  
Andy avait toujours cru que la peine était une douleur brillante, aigüe, écumant en flots de larmes et roulant en sanglots sonores. Mais c'était juste un grand néant qui avalait tout, un trou noir béant qui déposait un voile sur son monde comme la neige qui recouvre tout au matin, conquérant imperceptiblement le parc du château flocon par flocon. Elle se dit que le baiser d'un détraqueur devait laisser exactement cette sensation : pas de désespoir brûlant, juste ce grand rien tiède, amer et visqueux.

Andy trainait des pieds dans le couloir ouvert sur la cour allant à la bibliothèque, répugnant à remonter avant le dîner à sa salle commune trop pleine de visages faux et de figures hostiles à affronter.  
Au détour d'un couloir, des voix ricanantes et enjouées la sortirent de sa torpeur, des voix de hyènes en vert et argent avides de nouvelles charognes.  
\- " Ha Mulcib', c'était quand même bien joué ce coup là ! Quatre-vingt-trois traîtres à leur sang !  
\- Ouais, pas mal, hein ? Mon père m'a dit qu'ils ont même pas eu le temps de mouiller leurs robes les sang-de-bourbes, ils les ont juste dézingués à l' _Avada Kedavra_ direct, y'en avait même qui avaient pas leur baguette."  
Le premier garçon éclate de rire.  
"- Genre "Viens, mon frère, ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir man, Aaaaaah!", mima-t-il d'une voix haut perchée finissant en un cri ridicule accompagné de roulements d'yeux morbides.  
\- Trop bête qu'on soit coincés dans ce trou à rats avec la vermine quand on pourrait se payer une pareille tranche de rigolade !", acheva un troisième d'un ton faussement boudeur.

Elle se tenait maintenant face aux trois garçons hilares et à quelques pas d'eux, les bras ballants.  
Leurs visages déformés se tordaient dans un rire menaçant et pathétique. Andraste ne respirait plus.  
Elle sentait en elle la marée glaciale de la haine remplir le néant.  
La fièvre bouillante dans son sang qui transformait l'amertume en rage, asséchant toutes les larmes à venir.  
Les lames tranchantes en son sein qui déchiraient les restes de sa raison et laissèrent sur sa bouche un sourire malveillant.  
Ce que son frère et sa soeur n'avaient pas compris, c'est que les gentils ne gagnent jamais à la fin. Il faut se battre à armes égales et avoir une longueur d'avance, ne pas faire de prisonniers, lancer le sort en duel avant d'avoir fait les trois pas réglementaires. Les gentils ne gagnent jamais, car ils respectent les règles du jeu. Les gentils meurent, car les gentils ne tuent pas. Elle inspira profondément.

" _Oppugno_ ! " cria-t-elle.  
La colonne soutenant la fenêtre explosa, s'effritant en gros gravats projetés à la ronde, assommant un des trois serpentards, Avery. Sa tête cogna les dalles du sol dans un bruit mou et rouge.  
Les deux autres sautèrent à temps pour éviter la déflagration et cherchaient leurs baguettes dans leurs poches respectives.  
Mulciber, le plus rapide, s'avança en visant Andy avec le sourire de celui qui attendait que les problèmes le trouvent.  
" _Flipendo_ !" Le sourire se transforma en râle quand son corps repoussé par le sort heurta violemment le mur de pierre.  
" _Deprimo_!" La cage thoracique de Mulciber se comprima visiblement avant qu'il puisse lever à nouveau sa baguette. Ses joues tournèrent au bleu, et en se brisant une à une, ses côtes firent le même bruit que le petit bois qu'on craque avant de le jeter au feu.  
Carrow, le dernier debout, avait un air de rongeur terrorisé, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait. Il lança quelques sorts, contrés sans efforts par les années de pratique acharnée d'Andy.  
" _Diffindo_ ! _Diffindo_ ! _Diffindo_ !" De longs éclairs pourpres lacérèrent le torse d'Amycus Carrow, faisant perler le sang sur le blanc de son uniforme. Andy ne s'arrêtait pas, et les coupures se multipliaient.  
" _Expelliarmus_ !" cria une voix grave dans son dos qui fit voler sa baguette à l'autre bout du couloir.

Furieuse, elle se retourna et vit s'avancer à grands pas, nonchalants malgré la situation, la silhouette exécrée de Sirius Black, qui devait toujours s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas comme si le château était son domaine princier. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et la toisa d'un regard réprobateur.  
Il connaissait peu Miss Perfect Prefect autrement que comme son antagoniste vouant aux règles de Poudlard un culte qui avait fait perdre beaucoup de points à Gryffondor. Mais en la regardant dans les yeux, il y vit cette lueur glauque et folle qui le fit frissonner et se rappeler sa cousine Bellatrix.  
Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle et avait fait voler en éclats son humanité. Mal à l'aise, il cessa le premier leur duel de regards et fanfaronna :  
"Alors, Thwaite, on s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin ?  
\- Pourrais-tu ne pas interférer dans mes affaires personnelles, Black ? aboya-t-elle  
\- Bon, je promets solennellement de ne pas interférer quand tu seras emmenée à Azkaban, alors." Excédée et à court d'arguments, Andy se rua sur lui, le martela de coups de poings au ventre et de pieds dans les tibias.  
"C'est une vraie malédiction, quoique je fasse les filles se jettent toujours à mon cou." soupira-t-il en faisant des yeux de biche et redoubler la rage de son adversaire.

Rémus Lupin, qui avait du quitter la bibliothèque juste après son ami, se précipita vers eux l'air affolé, jeta son tas de livres par terre et invoqua des brancards sur lesquels il entreprit de léviter les corps inertes sans trop les remuer.  
Finalement exaspéré, Black attrapa les poignets de la furie.  
" Je pense que tu as fais assez de dégâts pour aujourd´hui, non ? lança-t-il  
\- Je ne fais que donner une punition méritée et c'est pas tes affaires. Oeil pour oeil, siffla Andraste.  
\- Oh, mes excuses, grand justicier de la tour Serdaigle. Je vais donc vous laisser reprendre où vous en étiez dans le meurtre de nos trois camarades.  
\- Comme si j'étais la meurtrière dans l'histoire, murmura-t-elle gigotant pour se libérer de l'emprise de Black.  
\- Tu ne peux pas les juger coupables parce qu'ils ont une grande gueule et une sale gueule Thwaite."  
Elle le fixa avec un regard noir avant de susurrer : "Evidemment, tu prends leur défense... Après tout bien que tu essaies de le faire oublier, tu es l'un d'entre eux... Black." Elle insista sur son nom de famille, ce nom sombre et ancestral, ce nom teinté de sang bleu coagulé depuis des siècles, de magie noire vénérable et poussiéreuse.

Sirius Black était connu et admiré pour deux choses selon lui-même : sa longue chevelure soyeuse et son imperturbable sang froid. Ce dernier ne fit cependant qu'un tour avant que Sirius ne donne à Andy une gifle si monumentale qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Personne, et surtout pas une pareille hystérique, n'avait le droit de le comparer à sa famille.  
Andraste se releva et dans un cri de rage couru tête la première sur son opposant, le taclant au sol malgré sa taille imposante. Les deux commencèrent à lutter, se tirant les cheveux et criant des insanités. Autant pour le sang froid régal et légendaire.

Lupin soupira, et d'un air doux et douloureux prononça un _Petrificus Totallus_.  
"Vous deux allez arrêter de vous battre comme des gamins tout de suite. Andraste, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Vas dans le bureau de Dumbledore et attends-le là, Le mot de passe est Barbapapa, mais tu le connais déjà. Sirius. Tu vas m'aider à léviter les brancards chez Pomfrey avant qu'ils ne se vident complètement de leur sang. C'est compris ?"  
Il leva le sort, et les deux combattants se séparèrent d'un air un peu honteux.  
Andy tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son uniforme et ses cheveux. Elle utilisa un reparo et un detergo pour arranger la scène avant que d'autres élèves n'arrivent, pendant que les garçons s'éloignaient en direction de l'infirmerie.

Suivant les conseils de Rémus, elle marcha, endolorie, jusqu'au bureau du principal, qui l'attendait déjà avec une tasse de thé fumante et l'air de celui à qui rien, absolument rien n'échappe jamais.  
"-Asseyez-vous, miss Thwaite, je vous attendais, dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse et un bocal de bonbons douteux.  
\- Merci, professeur. Dois-je vous expliquer la situation en plus amples détails ?  
\- Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire" répondit-il. Il marqua une pause et bu une gorgée de thé, Le phénix émit un petit roucoulement triste depuis son perchoir.  
"- Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? soupira-t-il  
\- J'espère ne pas être renvoyée, professeur. Après tout, Mulciber a pu rester au château après avoir tenté un impero sur Mary Mcdonald...  
\- Le professeur Slughorn avait témoigné en sa faveur...  
\- Je démissionne de mon poste de préfet. J'ai conscience que je ne peux plus être un modèle pour mes camarades et que je ne peux pas forcer les élèves à appliquer des règles que je ne respecte pas, marchanda-t-elle.  
\- Je vous renvoie chez vous une semaine. A votre retour, vous devrez vous présenter pour trois semaines de détention tous les soirs, samedis et dimanches inclus. Je compte sur vous pour désamorcer pacifiquement et légalement toutes représailles possibles de la part de vos victimes."  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire et ajouta "Je vais faire mes malles de ce pas", se leva, dégrafa son insigne de préfet, le déposa délicatement sur le bureau du principal et tourna les talons sous les yeux intrigués des centaines de portraits espionnant dans le bureau.

Sa soeur l'attendait juste devant la porte en larmes et Andraste reçu sa deuxième gifle de la journée.  
" Par Merlin, Andy ! Pourquoi il faut toujours, toujours que tu en fasses trop ? Même dans la souffrance, il faut que tu souffres plus que les autres, montres plus que les autres, que tu sois la meilleure. Tu veux quoi, une médaille ? Tu ne pourrais pas faire preuve de décence pour une fois ? Tu n'as pas le monopole de la tristesse, tu sais ! J'en ai marre de toi et de ton égoïsme, moi aussi j'ai perdu Anthea et Gareth et j'aimerais bien que pour une fois dans ta vie tu respectes cette famille et que tu fermes ta gueule !"  
Andy regarda sa soeur un long moment, interloquée, puis la prit dans ses bras : "Désolée... Ils me manquent... Je rentre à la maison."

* * *

 _Ms. Camille : Nous voilà donc précipités bien plus loin dans l'année et loin de la comédie pur-jus, bouh ! Du sang, des boyaux, de la rate et du cerveau !  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, le style narratif changera souvent entre 3ème personne vaguement omnisciente et 1ère personne.  
Et nos personnages têtes-de-noeuds à tendance caricaturale vont possiblement évoluer pour devenir des êtres humains aux nombreuses facettes. Enfin, quand on a pas trop envie de se foutre de leur gueule pour jouer dans le comique de bas étage, quoi. _  
_Toutes reviews sont bienvenues ! C'est notre première fic publiée, alors on ne connait pas beaucoup des ficelles du métier !_


	5. 9 Novembre, 14 Novembre

_November 9th_

* * *

Anoki s'évertuait à répéter avec application un mot particulièrement ardu -au moins- 4 W et 2 H aspirés, elle en aurait juré !  
Le professeur McGonagall affichait son habituel air revêche de gouvernante britannique alors qu'elle lui donnait un cours de soutien pompeusement nommé «Perfectionnement linguistique approfondi, développements grammaticaux et civilisation évolutive de Grande Bretagne à l'usage des élèves étrangers" .  
Si Anoki avait été un peu moins polie, elle lui aurait volontiers répliqué qu'à son humble avis, une bonne douzaine d'élèves Gallois de Poudlard n'aurait pas volé leur cours particulier non elle était seule, comme souvent au château.  
Les deuils récents qui avaient frappés la communauté magique avaient eu pour effet de resserrer les liens entre groupes d'élèves déjà existants. Aussi avait elle l'impression d'être plus exclue que jamais.  
Le cours se termina, elle s'en fût rejoindre la salle commune de sa maison où pavoisaient les maraudeurs.

«... _miss Perfect Prefect_ , piapiapia piapiapia, et que je te fais la morale, et que je t'étale ma science...  
\- Sirius, mets là en sourdine tu veux ? Rémus Lupin avait cette capacité à presque murmurer et à malgré tout réussir à être parfaitement audible .  
Y compris au milieu d'une foule d'adolescents anglais survoltés.  
Objectivement -le plus possible en tout cas- Anoki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était certainement juste particulièrement attentive lorsqu'il s'agissait précisément de ce garçon. Qui d'ailleurs regardait précisément dans sa direction.  
Anoki lui adressa un discret (et digne espérait-elle ) signe de tête.  
«Ahhh Mata Ari! S'ecxlama James Potter en s'apercevant de sa présence  
\- _Mata_ _Hhhari_ est néerlandaise, mon genoux. Le garçon eut un levé de sourcil perplexe plus naturel qu'aucune des expressions faciales qu'Anoki ne lui avait jamais vu.  
\- Bah, quoi ton genou ? Remus Lupin eut un doux sourire.  
\- Je crois qu'elle voulait dire «Du Genou».  
\- Mais... Mais plus personne ne dit ça depuis les années, genre... quarante ! s'exclama Sirius, l'air profondément choqué.  
\- Ah... On dit quoi alors?  
\- Du schmoll, mon couillon... Du gland tiens, c'est bien ça hein ?"  
Et les deux compères partirent d'un gloussement empreint de toute les tonalités que les jeunes gens en pleine mutation vocale ont, parfois.  
"C'est quoi Du gland? Comme un arbre? Un silence gêné rompit les bruits de basse cours émis par les garçons.  
\- Euhhhh, bah un gland quoi... Tu sais, chez les mecs, tout ça...  
\- Non, je vois pas, là..."  
Et James et Sirius se confondirent en explications fumeuses en bafouillant. Une jolie teinte coquelicot colora bientôt leurs pommettes.  
Anoki esquissa un sourire espiègle alors qu'ils contemplaient leurs chaussettes avec application.  
Rémus parti alors d'un grand rire éclatant.  
Anoki se dit que le rire de ce garçon était une fort belle chose.

* * *

 _November 14th_

* * *

James Potter collait négligemment une crotte de nez sous le pupitre de la salle d'étude.  
Non loin de là, Andraste, cachée derrière une pile de livres aux titres ronflants, couvait d'un œil mi furibard mi-inquisiteur le tout en jeté de cheveux Sirius Black, lui même fort absorbé par une succession de poses nonchalantes destinées à une charmante rouquine de Gryffondor.  
Severus Rogue et Lilly Evans semblaient entretenir une sourde dispute à grands renforts de chuchotements furieux.  
Ted Tonks s'était lancé dans une imitation de Rapunzel et faisait natter sa blonde chevelure par Molly qui retenait à peine sa fébrilité devant une telle masse fourchue et désordonnée.

Quant à Anoki, elle coulait un regard vitreux vers Remus Lupin qui tentait de lui apprendre une méthode mémo-technique pour retenir les noms des 10 rois sorciers non inféodés les plus sanguinaires de Grande Bretagne.  
D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'elle s'assoupissait.  
En réalité, elle était extrêmement concentrée.  
Elle ne le trouvait pas.  
« Lire » les gens, même sans particulièrement le vouloir, était devenu un très mauvais penchant contre lequel elle avait cessé de lutter.  
Ils étaient là, palpables, murmurant presque leur gêne, leur colère ou leur envie.  
Sans tendre son esprit plus que pour prêter oreille à une proche conversation, ils s'étendaient là, devant elle.  
Mais pas Remus.  
Il y avait un mur.  
Pourtant, l'Occlumancie ne semblait pas être une science connue du jeune homme.  
L'habituelle ruée vers les salles communes marquant la fin de l'étude surveillée la sortit de sa torpeur.  
Lily Evans lui proposa avec un grand sourire de l'aide pour le parchemin de Potion à rendre le lendemain en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe.  
Anoki refusa avec un air contrit en refoulant à grand peine une violente envie de lui arracher son charmant et parfait petit nez à grand coup de mâchoire.  
Parfaite petite préfète pucelle, insipide et bienveillante à vomir. Populaire et première en tout. Un cauchemar…

Elle débuta seule la montée des marches mais fût vite rattrapée par Andraste, James Potter collait négligemment une crotte de nez sous le pupitre de la salle d'étude.  
Non loin de là, Andraste, cachée derrière une pile de livres aux titres ronflants, couvait d'un œil mi furibard mi-inquisiteur le tout en jeté de cheveux Sirius Black, lui même fort absorbé par une succession de poses nonchalantes destinées à une charmante rouquine de Gryffondor.  
Severus Rogue et Lilly Evans semblaient entretenir une sourde dispute à grands renfort de chuchotements furieux.  
Ted Tonks s'était lancé dans une imitation de Rapounzel et faisait natter sa blonde chevelure par Molly qui retenait à peine sa fébrilité devant une telle masse fourchue et désordonnée.

Quant à Anoki, elle coulait un regard vitreux vers Remus Lupin qui tentait de lui apprendre une méthode mémo-technique pour retenir les noms des 10 rois sorciers non inféodés les plus sanguinaires de Grande Bretagne.  
D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'elle s'assoupissait.  
En réalité, elle était extrêmement concentrée.  
Elle ne le trouvait pas.  
 _Lire_ les gens, même sans particulièrement le vouloir, était devenu un très mauvais penchant contre lequel elle avait cessé de lutter.  
Ils étaient là, palpables, murmurant presque leur gêne, leur colère ou leur envie.  
Sans tendre son esprit plus que pour prêter oreille à une proche conversation, ils s'étendaient là, devant elle.  
Mais pas Remus.  
Il y avait un mur.  
Pourtant, l'Occlumancie ne semblait pas être une science connue du jeune homme.  
L'habituelle ruée vers les salles communes marquant la fin de l'étude surveillée la sortit de sa torpeur.  
Lily Evans lui proposa avec un grand sourire de l'aide pour le parchemin de Potion à rendre le lendemain en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe.  
Anoki refusa avec un air contrit en refoulant à grand peine une violente envie de lui arracher son charmant et parfait petit nez à grand coup de mâchoire.  
Parfaite petite préfète pucelle, insipide et bienveillante à vomir. Populaire et 1ere en tout. Un cauchemar…

Elle débuta seule la montée des marches mais fût vite rattrapée par Andraste, _l'insupportable Serdaigle_.  
« Tu vas à la commémoration ? »  
La jeune fille avait l'air moulu. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux brillants de rage.  
Anoki ne put s'empêcher de se demandait si son visage à elle était aussi transparent.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet irréel et silencieux atterrissage de hiboux, dans la grande salle.  
La première Gazette est arrivée. Quelqu'un a crié. On attendait...  
Et les froissements d'ailes se sont fait entendre. Anoki a fermé les yeux . L'oiseau a frôlé sa main et elle a retenu sa respiration.

Pradip et Djoulaï étaient morts. Ils allaient chercher à manger pour le dîner. Pradip adorait faire les courses en marchant près de son frère. Djoulaï ne savait pas transplaner. Maman avait honte de les sortir.

Aux tables de chaque maison, des élèves s'étaient levés. En silence.  
Andy faisait partie de ceux là .

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'un hommage grandiose sera rendu à un débile et un cracmol. Et toi ? » répondit Anoki. Andraste lui sourit d'un air féroce.  
" Non plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'offrir en pâture à ragots. " Et elle redescendit les marches deux par deux, sans un mot de plus.  
Anoki haussa les épaules et continua son ascension vers la tour Gryffondor, morne.

* * *

Reviews :  
 _CFLM angel : Fucké est un bon mot pour ca :D ! Ce n'est pas nécessairement fait pour être déstabilisant, mais disons qu'en grandissant avec HP, on a toujours eu dans l'idée que les Maraudeurs était adolescents dans le tout début des années 80. C'est donc une très grosse liberté parmi d'autres._  
 _Nous présentons globalement aussi les Maraudeurs sous un jour certainement trop positif et comique, alors qu'au final ils sont certainement un groupe cruel de garcons populaires lors de leurs années à Poudlard. (Peut-être une prochaine fic?)_


	6. 15 Novembre

_November 15th_

* * *

 _(Andy's POV)_

C'est samedi matin, et je me suis encore levée trop tôt.  
Je suis rentrée il y a quelques jours déjà de ma semaine d'expulsion.  
Gareth et Anthea ont été enterrés sous le grand saule pleureur près du vieux moulin en ruines dans lequel on a tant joué étant enfants. Il pleuvait beaucoup et tout semblait être eau, larmes et boue.  
Moi, j'aurais mieux aimé qu'il neige. La neige a cette capacité de donner à tout un air plus pur et solennel, plus mémorable en un sens.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à pleurer.

Daddy est tellement léthargique qu'il ne sait plus rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir dans la véranda et regarder la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes. Il ressemble à un gros héliotrope malheureux qui se fane au milieu de l'armoise et des mandragores.  
Maman n'a pris qu'un jour de repos et travaille beaucoup trop, elle n'est plus qu'un flash de poudre de cheminette. Heureusement que Cybèle et Evander sont rentrés pour quelques temps, autrement personne ne mangerait jamais dans cette maison, humains, chèvres ou poules. Moi, je n'ai pas le droit de faire la cuisine, comme il parait que tout ce qui sort de mes chaudrons a un goût de potion pimentine.

Je me suis encore levée trop tôt, réveillée en sueur à l'aube dans un éclair vert. En plus c'est samedi, et il n'y a pas de visite de Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Je m'habille en vitesse, passe dix minutes à chercher mon insigne de préfet avant de réaliser qu'il n'est plus en ma possession, renonce à me peigner, fourre quelques bouquins à rendre à la bibliothèque dans ma besace et descend mollement vers la Salle Commune. Je suppose que je vais juste tuer la journée avant de rempiler en retenue à seize heures.

J'entends la voix chantante de Xeno me héler depuis les profondeurs du divan dans lequel il est avachi, avec sur les bras un livre dans une langue exotique qu'il ne comprend sûrement qu'à moitié. Il est difficile de ne pas remarquer qu'il porte sa robe de soie en dégradé de bleu pâle et de vieux rose, surbrodée de fils et de perles irisés, plus connue sous le nom de, je cite, "robe rosée du matin". Xenophilius est certainement l'esprit le plus brillant et le plus dérangé que je connaisse, ce qui s'exprime notamment dans ses goûts vestimentaires relativement excentriques, son amour pour la théorie du complot et sa fascination pour un certains nombres de créatures mythiques.  
Il pourrait aussi vous prouver avec documents à l'appui qu'il est le descendant direct du roi de l'Atlantide. Ceci dit, étincelant comme il l'est dans la lumière du petit matin et tout auréolé de sa longue chevelure blanche, je veux bien croire qu'il soit le prince d'un royaume oublié : Il en a la beauté et la superbe décadence.  
Mais il est surtout une des seules personnes dans ce château avec lesquelles je peux m'exprimer librement, comme les conventions sociales sont pour lui bien moins réelles et importantes que, par exemple, les Nargols. Il pousse une assiette sous mon nez.

" Biscuit? demande-t-il.  
-... Xeno, est-ce que tu me proposes vraiment, à moi, des cookies au sisymbre à six heures du matin ?  
\- Oh, pardon. Je pensais qu'il était encore la veille. Ca change tout. Mais il y a aussi du gingembre dedans, tu devrais goûter, ils sont très bon. Ma tante me les a envoyés.  
\- Mouais. Je pense que je vais plutôt passer en vitesse aux cuisines.  
-Titiller la poire - du porridge elfique - Satiété." déclame-t-il lentement avant de marquer une courte pause. " C'est un haïku ", ajoute-t-il d'un air contemplatif.  
" Ca te dit de potasser à la bibliothèque cet après-midi ?  
\- Oui, je suppose.  
\- Bon, je passe te chercher après déjeuner, alors. Vers treize heures ?  
\- Andraste, la division du temps en heures égales est un postulat bourgeois, voyons."  
Notez que Xeno a le droit de m'appeler Andraste. D'autres pourraient être maudits sur cinq générations pour une telle hardiesse. Il sourit avant de se replonger dans son livre en marmonnant d'un air concentré, et je pars en haussant les épaules.

Je me dis en descendant les escaliers, avec moi aussi un sourire aux lèvres, qu'un jour peut-être je devrais donner du crédit à ces rumeurs nous disant en couple. Mais je deviendrais folle à passer encore plus de mon temps avec quelqu'un qui me bat toujours aux échecs.  
J'arrive devant l'immonde nature-morte qui cache l'entrée des cuisines et chatouille monotonement la poire avant d'entrer dans la vapeur parfumée d'une odeur de cannelle. (Je précise que j'ai appris l'existence de ce passage d'une façon on-ne-peut-plus officielle.) Un petit elfe guilleret me saute presque à la figure.

"Que peut faire Hooky pour vous ? Crêpes, gruau, oeufs brouillés au bacon, chocolat chaud avec ou sans marshmallows? chantonna-t-il comme une rengaine.  
\- Merci Hooky, ca sera une tasse de thé et des toasts, réponds-je un peu mal à l'aise devant tellement d'entrain matinal. Je m'avance vers le recoin où se trouve la table et les bancs usés sur lesquels des générations de sorciers se sont fait éclater la panse.  
Et nom d'un hippogriffe unijambiste !  
Voilà qui est bien ma veine. Devinez donc : qui est déjà affalé à engouffrer des monticules de nourriture tel un animal errant ? Parfaitement, les cinq sombres lettres de l'abomination sur pattes : Black.

"Méchwkelblefuchplise, Chwètlch !" mésarticule la créature infernale. Devant mon air relativement circonspect, il mâchonne et répète "Mais quelle bonne surprise, Thwaite !", avant d'engouffrer une gaufre à la chantilly.  
" Mais quelle bonne surprise, Black ! Répète-je dans un sourire sirupeux que même le pire des trolls aurait su ironique.  
\- Je n'aurais osé rêver d'une si charmante compagnie de si bon matin." ajoute-t-il sur le même ton charmant en enfournant dans sa gueule quelque chose qui ressemble fort à du hachis.  
Je soupire et m'assois le plus loin possible de lui en repoussant les monceaux d'assiettes vides jonchant la table. Je renifle, indisposée par une odeur nauséabonde vite identifiée.  
Merlin, ce garçon remugle le Whiskey de Feu et le chien mouillé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi la moitié de mon dortoir rêve d'être coincée avec lui dans un espace exigu de type placard-à-balais. Beurk.

Hooky arrive vite avec mon Earl Grey et des toasts beurrés à la confiture d'églantine, et je le remercie avec diligence.  
" Alors, on reprend des forces avant d'aller attaquer des méchants, hm ? demande-t-il la bouche encore pleine.  
\- Alors, on cache son alcoolisme sous une couche de sarcasme déplacé, hm ? rétorque-je.  
\- Alors, on est frustrée de ne plus pouvoir enlever des points à Gryffondor à cause du pauvre, pauvre petit Sirius, hm ?  
\- Alors, on soigne son égocentrisme galopant, hm ?  
\- Alors, on... Ah et puis merde. T'as pas une potion contre la gueule de bois, par hasard ? Non. J'me disais bien." finit-il en avalant une gorgée de café. Je soupire et secoue la tête. Qu'il doit être reposant d'être l'un des deux neurones de Sirius Black.

N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de m'éterniser sous des auspices si malodorantes, je mange mes tartines en vitesse et bois mon thé brûlant d'un trait. La grimace qui s'en suit semble beaucoup amuser l'autre sombre crétin, mais je me lève dignement et tourne les talons.  
" Adieu ! Ne brise pas trop de cœurs aujourd'hui, mon petit ! Reviens-nous vite !" lance-t-il depuis la table, dès que je suis hors de sa vue.  
Je serre le poing sur ma baguette en ruminant. Cette créature puante de type veste en cuir ne mérite pas la moindre réaction. Ceci dit mon palais est complètement brûlé, et je dois remonter au septième étage pour m'entraîner. Chienne de vie.

C'est le bon côté du manque de sommeil, d'ailleurs. : beaucoup de temps pour l'entraînement. J'arrive enfin dans la salle de cours poussiéreuse et inusitée après un petit Alohomora des familles. Cela fait quelques jours que je perfectionne mon sortilège de Désillusion : Il ne me rend pas encore complètement invisible, mais bientôt je pourrais accéder sans problèmes aux réserves de la bibliothèque à condition d'être discrète.


	7. 17 Novembre

_November 17th_

* * *

"Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi de ne pas trop y penser."  
Anoki se retourna comme si on l'avait giflé. Elle vit derrière elle une Andy en position de videur de Club Sorcier, bras croisés, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.  
Se jugeant prise en flagrant délit de matage intensif, elle préféra ne pas jouer la carte de l'innocence.  
"C'est à dire ?  
\- Rhhha, fais-moi grâce de ton aménité, je n'ai pas de vues sur lui !"  
Elle avait cet air excédé par la stupidité humaine de celle qui se retient à peine de lever les yeux au ciel.  
" C'est juste que...Bon, j'ai surpris une conversation, disons simplement que Rémus n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.  
\- Euuuuh, oui, mais encore ?  
\- Et bien...c'est à dire...Anatomiquement parlant tu vois ? "  
Anoki jeta à Andy son regard spécial « Veux tu qu'on en parle? Tu as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui ? » avant de lui répliquer avec la diction détachée qu'Evans employait toujours avec elle :  
"Je ne suis pas Gilderoy Lockhart tu sais ? Je suis surprise que tu sois si peu encline à accepter les défauts physiques des autres...  
\- Bah oui, Miss Pipi _(NdT: P.P. pour Perfect Prefect)_ , c'est vrai quoi, c'est pas la taille qui compte ! On a un petit béguin ? lança Sirius, goguenard, derrière elle.  
\- TA GUEULE BLACK ! aboyèrent-elles à l'unisson, avant de se toiser mutuellement d'un air méfiant.  
\- Oooh, mais c'est la congrégation des mégères de l'enfer ! Allez chercher vos «bigourdis » mesdames, je prends les paris !  
\- HEY TOUS ! THWAITE ET NARA...NARANANA...narananayin, ANOKI VONT SE FOUTRE SUR LA GUEULE POUR UN MEC -ou quelqu'un- (il eu quand même un regard inquiet en direction d'Andy, qui n'échappa pas à Anoki) Enfin bref, les paris sont ouverts !`  
Soudain, Sirus Black abandonna sont si soigné sourire sarcastique et devint verdâtre. Des bubons du diamètre d'un Aulubrus adulte apparurent sur ce visage jalousé. Il se dégagea de lui une odeur pestilentielle, entre la bombabouze et le cadavre en décomposition. Ses furoncles se mirent à clignoter de plusieurs couleurs, dégageant une douce lumière qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Anoki les fêtes de Noël.  
Elle et Andraste étaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes à la main.  
\- Intéressant ce résultat, dit celle ci d'un ton clinique, qu'est ce que tu as jeté ?  
\- Un Purilis Extenteus, et toi ?  
\- Un maléfice de furonculose -semi permanent, il va de soi- ."

Elles s'en retournèrent dignement vers la sortie, bras dessus bras dessous, secouées des spasmes d'un fou rire contenu.  
" Dis, qu'est ce que c'est un bigourdi ? chuchota Anoki une fois sortie  
\- Aucune idée, encore un truc qu'il a dû lire dans un magazine porno..."  
Le regard en coin qu'elle échangèrent mis le feu aux poudres : ce fut le début d'une avalanche de rires, aux larmes, à se tenir les côtes, un vrai rire comme Anoki n'en n'avait pas produit depuis des années.  
"Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème avec Rémus? Il m'a l'air tout-à-fait normalement proportionné, pour autant que je puisse observer. lanca Anoki dès qu'elle put calmer son fou rire.  
\- Hmm. Comment dire... Que penserais-tu si James Potter gloussait à la ronde que "C'est ce moment du mois à nouveau, Rémy va encore être d'une humeur de chien"?  
La jeune indienne pâlit soudainement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa tolérance serait mise à si rude épreuve si tôt dans sa vie sentimentale. Andy la regardait d'un air peiné, sacha que la nouvelle serait dure à recevoir.  
Anoki déglutit, respira profondément et répondit d'une petite voix gênée :  
"Rémus est un... une... un... femme?  
\- C'est ce que j'en ai conclu. Il semble aussi , d'après mes observations, disparaître complèment deux jours par mois, et est incroyablement plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée durant la semaine précédant cette période. Tu comprends que les signaux me mènent inévitablement vers la conclusion que Rémus est en réalité transsexuel. Il a toujours été exempté des lecons de vol, et donc n'a jamais été dévêtu dans les vestiaires aux yeux de tous. Il n'a pas non plus les moeurs aussi légères que certains de ses camarades exhibitionistes, et personne ne semble connaitre les détails de son anatomie, à part son gang de dégénérés.  
\- Mais... Il doit y avoir une autre explication... Il est terriblement velu pour une fille !  
\- Oui, et ce n'est certainement pas comme si on vivait dans le monde magique. L'ajout de pilosité artificielle est vraiment une idée improbable...  
\- Oh, épargne-moi ton sarcasme !  
\- Bref, je voulais juste te prévenir, au cas-où. Maintenant, nous devrions nous diriger vers les donjons." conclu Andraste en haussant les épaules.

Elles arrivèrent en retard en potions, et eurent le malheur de croiser près de l'armoire à ingrédients Sirus qui clignotait si bien, ce qui ralluma la flamme si vive de leur hilarité d'une facon trop peu discrète.  
Slughorn les renvoya de cours au vu de son impuissance devant ce phénomène curieux qu'est le fou rire des adolescentes, après les avoir mises toutes les deux en retenue le soir même. Après quoi elles s'écroulèrent de nouveau devant la porte du cachot.  
Même en remontant dans sa salle commune, Anoki se prenait à glousser seule.

* * *

 _Ms. Camille: Nos chères héroïnes sont donc encore bien loin de découvrir le secret de Rémus Lupin ! (même si, franchement, avec un nom pareil, je n'ai jamais compris comment l'occurence avait pu échapper à qui que se soit...) _  
_Merci pour les reviews, ca nous fait vraiment très plaisir. :3  
Nous nous excusons du retard de publication et pour la brieveté de ce chapitre, le prochain sera beaucoup plus fourni !_

 _Nous précisons aussi que, bien que nous ne soyons nullement transphobiques ou homophobes, nos personnages ne sont pas nécessairement à l'aise avec l'idée d'un homme transgenre, et il serait extrêmement mary-suesque et anachronique qu'elles le soient ou qu'elles emploient le terme adéquat de transgenre. (Nous parlons, après tout, de jeunes filles élevées dans des familles relativement conservatrices du monde sorcier dans les années 80.)_


	8. 29 Novembre

_November 29th_

* * *

La salle sur demande était devenu le théâtre régulier de l'entraînement du duo dynamique. Andraste avait, l'année précédente, découvert par hasard l'entrée lors d'une de ses rondes de préfet. Sa vessie la mettant à l'agonie, elle avait été fort surprise de trouver une exacte copie des cabinets au fond du jardin de ses parents au septième étage de Poudlard, almanach sorcier au mur et toîture branlante inclus. De nombreux essais infructueux et une bonne dose de chance lui avaient permis de comprendre comment se servir au mieux de l'endroit.

Les deux jeunes sorcières étaient assises face à face, et le silence était pesant. Anoki faisait l'assaut de la mémoire d'Andy, laissant son talent naturel pour l'occulmancie trouver les brèches dans le rempart que l'anglaise essayait d'édifier afin de protéger divers épisodes plus ou moins humiliants de son existence. Andy tenait d'ailleurs bon tant bien que mal, sa fierté démesurée étant un moteur puissant malgré son manque d'expérience en legilimancie.

"Ah ah ! Prises en flagrant délit !" clama une voix sur leur gauche. Elles sursautèrent, se voyant déjà à la merci de Rusard, l'immonde garde-chiourme ruisselant de médiocrité.

Ne se trouvaient là que les quatre maraudeurs, affichant un air ouvertement perplexe. Andy se leva brutalement et renversa sa chaise. Elle venait de faire face à une partie de sa vie particulièrement douloureuse et en sentait encore la présence au tréfond d'elle-même.

Anoki rougit furieusement, exactement comme si on l'avait surprise dans une position très humiliante.

"Oh, Andychou, tu as une mine affreuse ! Mais c'est ton jour de chance, j'ai un très bon sortilège laxatif de derrière les fagots, ça va te remettre d'aplomb comme il faut !" lança Black en faisant mine de lever sa baguette. En réaction immédiate, Andraste leva la sienne, et sans prononcer un mot, lança un éclair de lumière vers Sirius.  
Elle n'avait cependant pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la formule qu'elle utilisait...

 _LEGILIMENS !_

Sirius enfant, tenant d'un air provocateur une baguette en direction de son père. Sirius contraint de punir à coup de canne un elfe de maison sous le regard attentif de sa mère. Sirius défendant un moldu à l'air hébété contre son frère. Sirius furieux suite à une discussion à table sur la pureté du sang. Sirius qui en vient aux mains avec son père qui en réponse lance négligemment un sortilège doloris en sa direction... "Traitre à ton sang ! " Andraste fut expulsée du souvenir avec une telle brutalité qu'elle en chancela.

"Ahhh, l'entrainement tantrique ! croassa Black d'une voix enrouée, Je savais qu'il y avait des petites cachoteries entre ses deux-là ! " Il était très pâle et s'appliquait à ne pas regarder Andy en face.

"Un sortilège informulé ! Trop cool ! lança Potter. C'est du niveau ASPIC !

-C'est quoi le tante rique ? demanda timidement Pettigrew.

-Un truc indien..." s'empressa de répondre Anoki en rougissant comme une pivoine.

A grand peine, Andraste se remettait du coup de butoir que Sirius lui avait donné, et de cette cascade d'images. Quelle violence ! Quelle haine !

"Mais bien sûr ! lança Rémus. Mumbai Jaadu Toone, l'école de Bombay, est connue pour la pratique des sortilèges informulés et de la magie corporelle, répondit Rémus, récoltant un sourire ébahi et bienheureux d'Andraste, sachant qu'il citait mot pour mot "Magie transculturelle et coutumes sorcieres autour du globe" de Bathilda Bagshot. Il lui rendit un sourire plus timide, en rougissant un peu.  
"Oh, mais ils vont bientôt nous pondre des petits rats de bibliothèque ces deux là !" ricana Sirius.  
Peter prit soudainement un air faussement outragé : " Des louveteaux, tu veux dire. Un peu de respect pour les rongeurs, par la barbe de Merlin."  
Les quatre garçons s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, et Anoki se dit que décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais l'humour anglais. Ou les membres du sexe opposé. Ou les deux.  
"Ah ah, fit Andy feignant mal l'amusement. Au moins certains d'entre nous savent comment ouvrir un livre, Black.  
\- Mais il y a tellement d'autres choses utiles que je sais faire, trésor..." répondit-il d'un air suggestif en jetant ses cheveux en arrière tel une Vélane abusant des potions capillaires et en la gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil outrancier. Cela engendra un nouvel éclat de rire général et l'empourprement total d'une Andy au bord de l'explosion. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de composer son visage le plus désintéressé.  
" Ce genre de ...charmes feraient mieux de rester informulés, on apprend pas ca dans les familles anciennes et très respectables ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Sur quoi, elle eu le bon sens de se sentir légèrement coupable.  
"Ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'utiliser sa baguette pour répandre ses idées. Et la mienne fait au moins... vingt-huit centimètres, ajouta-t-il, très content de lui.  
\- Coeur fibrome de troll ?  
\- C'est toujours mieux que glotte de harpie." conclu-t-il, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être un fibrome et si cela avait la moindre chance d'être un compliment caché à propos de son anatomie.

Anoki gloussa à l'anglaise, même si elle aurait préféré partir d'un grand rire humiliant, il fallait bien s'intégrer.  
Au fond, elle aimait bien Black, c'était un peu son faire valoir. Et avoir une place au sein d'un groupe aussi cool le lui était pas non plus indifférent.

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Andy. Toutes deux vivaient des instants difficiles, mais mettaient un point d'honneur à paraître être (ou devenir) des adolescentes normales. Seuls le désir de vengeance, un certain goût pour l'excellence et le complot les maintenaient à flot.  
L'inconséquence étudiée (modérée tout de même) qu'elles pouvaient montrer avait principalement pour but de décourager toute velléité de consolation des dindes qui leur trouvaient un intérêt certain depuis le Raid.

Elles se réunissaient secrètement deux fois par semaine pour démasquer tous les mangemorts en devenir de l'école.

Les mesures punitives viendraient après, elles avaient une imagination débordante.

Pour l'instant, elles étaient encore en préparation. Andy semblait avoir une source sans fond de livres de sorts plus ou moins limites, et elles s'entrainaient la nuit à lancer des maléfices de plus en plus puissants. Anoki enseignait à Andy l'occulmancie et la legilimencie.

Pour ce qui concernait les tactiques, nous diront simplement que Binns était absolument ravi de leur intérêt pour les guerres des sorciers, et leur fournissait avec plaisir tous les documents nécessaires.

Elles se voyaient déjà en flamboyantes Aurors. Les meilleures. Elles savouraient d'avance leur vengeance auréolée de gloire.

Mais tout ceci se faisait bien sûr sur leur temps de sommeil, ou comme lors, aux intercours , et elles accusaient le coup. Cependant, ce rythme trépidant leur permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la morosité morbide contre laquelle elles luttaient pudiquement.

Fort incommodées de partager leur cache avec ce groupe disparate d'individus peu recommandables, elles sortirent de la salle sur demande sous les huées de Black, qui émanait un parfum particulièrement prégnant de chien mouillé.

Talonnées par les Maraudeurs en folie, elles s'en furent s'assoir sous une alcôve qui longeait l'escalier du deuxième étage.

Ted Tonks passa près d'eux et les salua. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait devant Anoki, ses cheveux viraient au rouge vif. Ce qui lui valait régulièrement des plaisanterie graveleuses de la part de Sirius et James. Personnellement, Anoki trouvait ça "charming", mais se gardait bien de l'avouer, ne serait ce qu'à Andy, qui avait un comportement plutôt … rosse envers la gente masculine potentiellement disponible. A savoir, Sirius Black.

Cette fois ci ne faisant pas exception à la règle, les filles se levèrent en signe de protestation et, se drapant dans leur dignité, elles s'en furent en direction du cours de Métamorphose.

\- Hey les filles ! James Potter les avaient rattrapées. Alors, soyez pas coincées !

Devant leur silence réprobateur , il se racla la gorge…

\- Bon écoutez, j'ai un truc à vous demander… Voilà, je me demandais… Au fait mes parents organisent un bal pour Noël, et je me demandais si pourriez venir. Sirius et Remus seront là. Votre présence mettra un peu d'ambiance… "  
Andraste prit un air légèrement dédaigneux.  
" Si tu crois que notre qualité féminine va te permettre d'attirer Evans dans ton guêpier, tu te trompes fortement, Potter. La solidarité entre filles n'est qu'un mythe trop tenace. "  
Un éclat de rire tonitruant se fit entendre derrière eux. "Thwaite. Qualités féminines. Dans la même phrase. Improbable !" ricana Black en descendant les dernières marches. Il fit profil bas dès qu'il vit le regard meurtrier que James lui lancait à travers ses lunettes.  
" Ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors du tout - DU TOUT - ce à quoi je pensais ! " se défendit le gryffondor, ignorant le commentaire de son ami. "Je me disais juste qu'une addition serait la bienvenue. Faire la bringue avec ses trois demeurés tous les ans, ca devient lassant, à force...  
-Oh Jamesie, je ne te suffis donc plus, mon petit faon des bois !" roucoula Black dramatiquement, juste avant de se souvenir que ses interventions intempestives n'étaient pas bienvenues durant un tel échange diplomatique.  
James était en vérité intrigué, ce qui lui arrivait relativement peu souvent. L'alliance d'Anoki et d'Andraste paraissait presque contre-nature, et le fait de trouver d'autres qu'eux s'exercant à des pratiques hors-cursus qui avaient peu de chances d'être utilisées dans des cadres légaux avait éveillé son intérêt. Le fait que la compagnie était pour le moins... divertissante signifiait pour lui qu'une collaboration future devait s'envisager. Et quelle meilleure facon de forger une entente que de vider des bouteilles de champagne volées ensemble ? Il y avait bien la troisième mi-temps dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, mais James avait rapidement abandonné cette possibilité.

Les demoiselles affichèrent un air contrit et tournèrent le dos aux deux ostrogoths.

" Mais pourquoi cette salle n'apparait pas sur la carte, chuchota James

-C'est l'Aura putripe des harpies malfaisantes, répondit Black, sans baisser le ton...

-Putripe hein Black ? Peut-être que j'honorerais ce bal de ma présence finalement, ça me permettra de t'offrir deux choses indispensables à ton évolution : un Abécédaire et un kit de dépistage pour... Enfin je te laisse deviner", lança superbement Andy en s'éloignant.

"Bizarre, cette histoire de carte, non ? Ah, si j'avais encore mon insigne ! ragea l'anglaise. Rien de mieux qu'une petite fouille improvisée !" Le fait que sa compagne ne renchérisse pas que son entrain à fouiller Black ne l'étonnait guère lui indiqua qu'elle était préoccupée, aussi décida-t-elle de marquer l'arrêt.

"Quoi, encore ?

-Andy, tu n'aurais pas envie de mettre Black au banc de la société devant un public capable de comprendre plus du tiers des insultes élaborées que tu lui lances ?

-Il n'en comprend pas 1/10eme...ricana-t-elle

-Je parlais des invités adultes en présence, s'esclaffa Anoki .

-Mmmmoui, c'est une idée intéressante," finit par répondre l'anglaise après un long silence. Anoki lança un regard suspicieux à son amie. Elle avait abandonné bien trop facilement, et c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Bien que l'élitisme inquiétant d'Andraste pouvait la pousser à apprécier de telles mondanités, elle aurait du rechigner un peu plus, au moins pour la forme, à l'idée de passer volontairement du temps avec ses meilleurs ennemis. Ses yeux étaient maintenant deux fentes fixant avec insistance Andraste, qui soupira mollement.  
" Accouche, Thwaite.  
\- Bon, D'accord. Une partie de la liste des invités a été publiée dans la Gazette. Et Libatius Borage sera présent. Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Li-ba-tius Bo-ra-ge. L'auteur de "Advanced potion making", le spécialiste des anti-venins ! Je veux dire : le père de l'art moderne des potions ! Le précurseur qui a renversé le paradigme du chaudron d'étain ! Le génie de l'ethno-potionologie ! "  
Andraste n'était pas ordinairement la personnification de l'enthousiasme, mais elle avait à cet instant précis des étincelles dans les yeux étrangement émouvantes, et Anoki n'eut pas le coeur d'interrompre la tirade de son amie. Cette dernière s'apercu seule de son emportement, rectifia sa position et s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de paraître indifférente.

" Enfin, ca m'épargnera aussi un Noël prolongé à la maison, qui risque de ne pas être de la plus grande gaité cette année.

-Mes parents rentrent en Inde la semaine prochaine. De toute manière, je n'avais rien de prévu et nous ne fêtons pas Noël chez nous.

-Quoi ? Ils rentrent, ils rentrent ?

-Oui, l'Angleterre a "le mauvais œil" selon maman...

Un silence gêné, quelques raclements de gorge et une vérification de présence de poil de singe sur les robes plus tard.

-Et tu restes ?

-Je crois que oui. La vie sans mon frère ne me dit rien et très honnêtement, je suis plus libre ici que je le suis là bas. J'irai chez ma tante à Live herrr poule pour les vacances et je rentrerai en été.

Andraste leva les yeux au ciel :

-Liverpool...

-LiveeeeRRRRRRRpoul

-Pfff... A cette allure, tu prendras encore des cours particuliers à Pâques...

-Gngngngngngn, Pipi madame, rétorqua Anoki avec un accent forcé. Alors, c'est décidé ?

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi, concéda son amie. Je ne voudrai pas me sentir responsable de la mystérieuse disparition d'une de tes petites culottes animées avec amour par ta mère. Surtout au profit d'une expérience sûrement désastreuse avec sa seigneurie du syndrome pré-menstruel "... Lança-t-elle avec un regard en coin.

Une bande de "Black's groupies" de Gryffondor les rejoint devant la porte de la salle de classe.

L'occasion était trop belle.

-OOOhhh, mais AndrASTE c'est M-E-R-V-E-I-L-L-E-U-X ! Black t'invite au bal de Noël des Potter ? Je SAVAIS que ça arriverait ! Gloussa Anoki juste avant de prendre un air de conspiratrice et de chuchoter juste assez fort pour que chacun l'entende.

-Tu sais, je n'ai rien à me mettre, il va falloir aller faire les boutiques à la prochaine sortie à Près-au-Lard ! Quelle couleur irait le mieux à tes yeux...Hummm, je crois que Black préfère le rouge, non ?

Ce fût le moment précis auquel Mc Gonagall décida de sortir de sa salle, histoire de voir ce qui retenait l'entrée de ses élèves en classe. Elle dût prendre le teint rouge-fulminant d'Andy pour un teint rouge-de-confusion-sentimentale, et ouvrit grand des yeux perplexes et amusés.

Son regard balaya la mine déconfite des comparses de dortoir d'Anoki, passa par Andy dont les yeux commenceraient à s'injecter de sang et s'attarda sur Black, qui arrivait en chantant à gorge déployée "Odo le héros", la tristement célèbre chanson de geste pour ivrognes, accompagné d'un James Potter qui avait une voix des plus...intrigantes. Surtout lorsqu'on a des bases de solfège.

-Je vois...dit Mc Gonagall d'un ton neutre . Respirez Thwaite, vous allez nous faire un infarctus.

-Quannd on l'a enterrrééééééé, sa baguette s'est cassééééee, c'était triiii...Bonjour Professeur !"

Minerva McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir d'impuissance et pria les élèves d'entrer en silence, tout en considérant que même les pimbêches les plus rigides subissaient les conséquences néfastes des hormones adolescentes. Ô, époque bénie et bienheureuse.  
Andraste, quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de rationnaliser la situation. La rumeur disparaitrait sûrement d'elle-même naturellement si elle ne se montrait pas plus aimable envers l'aîné des Black qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui n'était absolument pas son intention. Dans le cas contraire, elle devait se préparer à recevoir les stigmates ornant habituellement les conquêtes - véritables ou inventées - du bellâtre de Gryffondor : sortilèges de furoncles, barbe poussant à une vitesse vertigineuse et autres petites mesquineries qui, soit, ne font pas bien mal, mais rendent la vie relativement plus compliquée.

Elle plongea son coude dans les côtes d'Anoki pour la forme et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

* * *

 _Ms. Camille : Bon, ce chapitre attend des modifications depuis quelques mois, mais comme cela n'avance pas, nous le publions juste comme ceci, et il sera retravaillé plus tard. Mais nous avons de nombreux chapitres en stock pour vous!_


	9. 4 Décembre, 5 Décembre

_December 4th_

* * *

Anoki avait un secret. Bon, réellement, elle en avait plusieurs. Mais un en particulier était inavouable.

Elle aimait coudre. Et tricoter. Et -comble du comble – faisait du crochet.

Bien sûr, en Inde, c'était monnaie courante. Les sortilèges domestiques étaient même au programme à Mumbai Jaadu Toone, du moins, pour les filles. Ici, en Angleterre, qui affichait ouvertement un féminisme échevelé, c'était le comble du ringard et du dégradant.

Sa mère l'avait toujours poussée dans cette direction, s'assurant ainsi que sa fille remplirait à la perfection un des nombreux critères faisant d'elle une "bonne fille à marier". Leur caste était également connue pour pratiquer de manière imperfectible les travaux de couture.  
Sa mère n'avait qu'un rêve pour elle : la marier à un vieux barbon qui feindrait l'extase devant de jolis napperons de dentelle. La jeune indienne avait dû recourir à des trésors de persuasion pour pousser sa famille en direction de l'Europe, et retarder ainsi l'inévitable.  
Mais bientôt, elle aurait 17 ans... Autant ne pas trop y penser.

Ainsi, Anoki confectionnait elle des robes de soie, de tulle et de velours dans l'intimité de son baldaquin rouge. Elle les envoyait par hiboux à divers œuvres de charités et théâtres magiques car leur accumulation dans son petit placard de Poudlard aurait pu amener des questions malvenues.

Le second secret d'Anoki était que de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool. Ce qui en soi, en Angleterre était peut être encore plus scandaleux que sa passion pour les chiffons.  
Elle voyait donc arriver avec une appréhension croissante le bal de Noël des Potter, car les quatre maraudeurs avaient une réputation de soiffards émérites, largement illustrée par les effluves qu'ils rependaient dans la salle commune la plupart des samedis matin.

Que se passerait il à sa 2nde coupe de champagne ? Le spectre d'une humiliation potentielle la suivait partout.  
Elle sentit son ventre se serrer alors qu'elle mettait la touche finale à un fin col de dentelle. Inexorablement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée, l'imminence d'un mariage arrangé la frappait en plein cœur.

Elle aimait l'Inde. Elle aimait ses parents. Certaines traditions, avec du recul, avait un sens.  
Mais elle avait changé. Pour la première fois, elle évoluait dans un milieu où on lui laissait la place pour être elle-même.  
Elle ne serait jamais la docile jeune femme qu'on la conditionnait à devenir depuis sa naissance. Elle ressentait une grande culpabilité à ce sujet.  
Au fond, si Anoki se montrait tout à fait honnête, elle n'avait jamais été ce qu'on attendait d'elle. A un certain moment, elle s'y était simplement soumise.  
Songeusement, elle rangea d'un distrait coup de baguette son matériel et s'allongea en écoutant les ronflements de Lily Evans (une horreur...).

A 4h du matin, les yeux grands ouverts et après d'interminables délibérations intérieures, elle se décida.

1- Elle allait s'entraîner à boire jusqu'à rouler par terre.

2- Elle ne se marierait pas. Elle serait bientôt majeure, et rien ni personne ne pourrait alors l'y contraindre, dusse-t-elle faire intervenir le Ministère anglais de la magie .

Elle serait reniée. Il lui faudrait trouver des fonds pour financer ses études à Poudlard et un logement pour les vacances scolaires...

* * *

 _December 5th_

* * *

 _Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus !_  
Andraste gribouilla ces mots sur son parchemin, nerveusement.

Il lui semblait qu'ils décrivaient parfaitement la sensation étrange qui emplissait tout son être. Tout était devenu si imprévisible et trop différent autour d'elle. Elle-même - même elle - devenait une personne hors de son propre contrôle et cela l'effrayait. Elle voyait, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux un peu plus, que rien n'était comme elle l'avait imaginé. Chaque repère qu'elle avait suivit comme un phare dans la brume depuis des années s'était écroulé, et elle ne pouvait pas naviguer à vue dans le brouillard épais et l'inconnu qui s'étalait devant elle.  
Andraste avait toujours cru que les choses devaient venir dans un certain ordre, que l'effort est récompensé par la réussite. La raison et la bienséance étaient des principes millénaires et nécessaires.  
Mais voilà, rien n'allait plus : elle multipliait les heures de retenue, la cravate de son uniforme était toujours de travers, elle ne serait jamais préfet en chef, les élèves qui la considéraient autrefois comme un modèle de courtoisie la fuyait désormais, l'oeil apeuré.

Et elle gribouillait durant les heures de cours au lieu de prendre des notes respectant le code couleur qu'elle avait développé avec ferveur durant la moitié de sa vie.

Durant toute sa vie, en vérité. Il fallait une couleur pour les définitions, une autre pour les intertitres, une pour les citations... Mais jamais trop chamarrées ou ostentatoires, non. Des couleurs sobres, neutres et respectables, des couleurs avec la raie sur le côté, le soulier bien ciré et un sourire aimable. Un monde codifié où rien ne doit dépasser, un univers où tout est prévisible et méticuleux.  
Mais la feuille était devenue trop petite, rien ne rentrait plus dans sa vision de l'existence et elle n'arrivait pas à en créer une nouvelle.  
Les autres n'étaient pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé, son propre masque avait volé en éclats et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.  
Andraste était perdue, en somme, sans autre but que la vengeance. Elle avait toujours fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, mais les règles du jeu avaient changé. Elle avait découvert le goût ferrugineux de la colère et essayait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à ses dernières certitudes.

Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, non.  
Elle ne pouvait plus maintenir à flots ce navire qui prenait l'eau de toutes parts.  
 _Les femmes et les enfants d'abord._ _  
_Sa plume grattait la peau et l'encre fusait, formant des petits soleils et des galaxies nébuleuses.  
Mais qu'y avait-il à sauver, encore ? Elle-même ? Elle avait plus ou moins abandonné toute idée de salut : elle voulait trop, trop tout de suite, elle voulait faire sa propre justice et monter les marches quatre par quatre. Quitte à tomber de haut, autant tomber plus vite et apprécier la chute. Et peut-être même qu'elle ne s'écraserait pas. Peut-être qu'au beau milieu du vide, elle découvrirait qu'elle avait des ailes qui pouvaient battre tout aussi fort que son coeur. Peut-être que ce serait exaltant, et peut-être même qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

Son esprit s'arrêta sur l'image d'Anoki, son sourire trop franc et sa veste couverte de poils de singe. Sur cette façon pudique qu'elle avait de ne jamais parler avec noirceur de l'abandon et de la mort auxquels elle faisait face à l'heure du départ irréversible et permanent de sa famille.  
Et son esprit divagua sur le portrait livide de Sirius Black, recevant, stoïque, le sortilège _Doloris_ de la main de son père.  
Certaines personnes cachaient leurs plaies sous des couches épaisses de maquillage, mais elles suppuraient et ne pouvaient que s'infecter de plus. Anoki, Black, et elle-même, ils étaient tous en train de nourrir leur propre gangrène : elle les mènerait à la tombe prématurément ou les laisserait salement amputés.  
Mais il est des blessures qui prennent du temps à guérir, et Andraste ne connaissait pas de sortilège ou de potion pour celles-là. Andraste n'avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, pas les bonnes réponses.  
Peut-être de tendre la main ?  
Elle jeta un regard sur Sirius qui mâchonnait une plume en sucre d'un air morne au fond de la classe. Il lui sourit de cette façon qui faisait tomber les première années à la renverse, et elle lui rendit une tentative de sourire avant de se retourner.  
Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser une chance à ces _Maraudeurs_. Peut-être même qu'elle serait agréablement surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient en vérité de jeunes hommes très civilisés sous leurs dehors facétieux et vaguement malodorants. Peut-être que Sirius avait un esprit aiguisé malgré sa dyslexie rampante de sang pur, que Peter n'avait pas vraiment développé un moyen de se rendre sans être vu dans le vestiaires des filles comme le disait la légende, et peut-être que James pouvait se concentrer plus de quinze secondes sur un sujet autre que Lily Evans ou le Quidditch. Peut-être que...  
Quelque chose heurta sa nuque violemment et rebondit contre son sac, au sol.

Elle ramassa la petite boule de papier et la défroissa sur son pupitre.

 _Alors Andychouchou, on succombe ENFIN à mes charmes virils ? Patmol_ _  
_ _Merci bien, à cause de ta faiblesse je viens de perdre un gallion. Cornedrue_ _  
_ _Ah ces femelles, pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! Queudver_ _  
_ _Sauf Lily. SAUF LILY. Cornedrue_ _  
_ _Veuillez arrêter toute correspondance pendant les heures de cours et les paris stupides, merci. Lunard_

Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de peut-être qui vaillent, et qu'Andraste avait juste signé son arrêt de mort en acceptant de mettre les pieds au bal des Potter.

 _"Sodding nitwits"_ marmonna Andy en enfonçant sa plume dans le parchemin avec un peu trop de conviction.

* * *

 _December 5th_

* * *

L'horloge de la salle commune sonna deux heures, comme les dernières braises finissaient de rougir dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Sirius Black était allongé sur le canapé de velours élimé et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa main gauche jouait avec un petit miroir de poche au rythme de ses pensées.  
Comment aurait-il pu dormir ? Il avait vu les marques apparaître, une par une, sur les avant-bras de tous les adolescents de son âge. Il avait entendu les murmures d'antichambre fiers et terrifiés à la fois qui parlaient de l'initiation, de _sa_ _seigneurie_. Il en savait trop sans _vraiment_ savoir, et l'incertitude était la pire part de cette fatalité.

La pendule le bercait d'un tic-tac sonore dans la nuit, lui rappelant que l'échéance se rapprochait.

La pureté, quel combat risible. De quel giron consanguin avait-il était expulsé, tel le ver d'un fruit pourri ? Il ne pouvait imaginer _Mère_ mettre au monde quelque créature qui ne serait plus qu'os, haine et poussière. Il ne pouvait imaginer ses parents être capables d'assez d'enthousiasme pour concevoir un enfant.  
Sirius frissonna. Il imaginait l'encre noire, si noire, entrer dans ses veines et la grimace satisfaite de Walburga Black.

Il aurait voulu lui arracher son sourire mesquin et aristocratique, il aurait voulu défier son père et tous ces crétins à noms d'étoiles qui composaient sa famille et leur cracher au visage.  
Il ne voulait pas rentrer pour Noël. Poudlard était le seul endroit où il avait jamais été heureux, et il ne voulait pas revoir le 12, square Grimmaurd et sa paraphernalia morbide.

Sirius attrapa son Walkman dans son sac de cours, et appuya sur le bouton de lecture. La cassette s'enclencha, et entonna Crass dans ses oreilles :

 _They can stand on their corner  
With their violence and their hate  
Stand there and fester  
Till they've left it too late  
To realise it's themselves that they've put there on the spot  
Cos they've wasted the one and only life that they've got !_

Sa mixtape enchaîna sur _Fight Back_ de Discharge. La guitare distordue et les hurlements le calmaient, paradoxalement. Le Walkman était l'invention la plus merveilleuse faite depuis le balai volant. Les moldus étaient certainement des êtres brillants pour être capables d'inventer la cassette audio, et Tobby Johnson, qui lui avait procuré cette merveille et les mixtapes de son grand frère, devait être béni sur sept générations.

Sirius était fatigué, il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir. Il était si fatigué de traîner son corps trop grand pour lui dans les couloirs de Poudlard et de prétendre avoir le moindre intérêt pour ses semblables, pour ses filles qui avaient toutes la même manière de se tortiller en lui demandant un rendez-vous. C'était la plupart du temps agréable, soit, que son nom soit un murmure sur toutes les lèvres, d´être le tristement célèbre S.O.B. qui faisait pleurer les éconduites, d'avoir une prétendue aura de nonchalence et de confiance en soi et une réputation quasi-légendaire de bourreau des coeurs (légende qu'il alimentait lui-même à l'occasion).  
Mais pas ces derniers temps. Il aurait aimé que le monde le laisse tranquille, et que James arrête d'essayer de les encanailler avec des greluches qui allaient sûrement tout gâcher.  
S'amuser d'une personne ou échanger quelques réparties de loin était une chose, les laisser entrer dans le cercles des Maraudeurs en était une autre complètement. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre que d'eux quatre, comme des mousquetaires spécialisés dans la facétie.

Il était fatigué de devoir écouter la litanie sans fin de ces cours censés lui faire ingurgiter des choses dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin. La guerre était en ébullition hors des murs épais du château : à quoi bon rempoter des mandragores ? À quoi bon se battre contre des pixies ?

C'étaient contre les siens qu'il fallait se battre. Contre ceux avec qui il avait partagé d'interminables repas dominicaux. Il aurait préféré rester à Poudlard pour toujours à chahuter avec James, se faufiler dans des passages secrets pleins de toiles d'araignées et boire trop de biéraubeurres. Il ne voulait pas être un héros, mais les choses semblaient prendre un tour qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment d'alternative. Et demain il faudrait sourire, comme si de rien n'était.

Son poing se ferma sur le miroir-à-double-sens si fort qu'il sortit de son cerclage d'étain et se brisa en longs éclats sombres. Il contempla le sang qui coulait de sa main sur le parquet, contempla ses longs doigts fins couvert de ce sang rouge, si rouge, si pur - _Toujours pur_ \- qui ressemblait au sang de n'importe quel cochon éviscéré sur l'étal du boucher de Pré-au-Lard. Comme Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir écraser de la sorte ses pensées maladives, ses peurs, toute cette noirceur qui grouillait en lui comme la vermine sur le dos des chiens errants.  
Oui, un chien, il préférerait être un chien, un gros bâtard noir et galleux aboyant gaiement dans les impasses londoniennes.  
Il se roula en boule sur le canapé, le poil hérissé et ensanglanté.  
Tout semblait plus simple, à présent.  
 _They can stand there and fester._

* * *

 _Offre spéciale fête du travail! Deux chapitres tout chauds pour le prix d'un, deux chapitres, Messieurs dames! N'hésitez pas, faites comme chez vous!  
_


	10. du 6 Décembre au 18 Décembre

_December 6th_

* * *

"Aller, mais alleeeeer Anoki, vas-y ! Une grande inspiration et tout ira bien...  
-Peter, tu peux venir ?" Pettigrew eut alors une mimique nerveuse assez comique, qui incita presque Anoki a renoncer.  
"Euhhh, oui ? Le garçon affichait un air franchement incrédule.  
-Ecoute, murmura Anoki, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main... Comment dirais-je ? Concernant un sujet assez gênant." Les yeux de Peter menaçaient de sortir de sa tête...  
"Oui ?" croassa-t-il  
Anoki inspira profondément et tenta de prendre cet air cool et désabusé que Black prenait parfois.  
"Bon, en Inde, l'alcool est rare dans les bonnes familles... Je dois tenir le chemin pour le bal des Potters.  
-La route. Tenir la route, Anoki." La jeune fille roula des yeux agacés, comme elle avait tant vu son amie Andy le faire.  
"Et ?  
-Et je DOIS absolument rester digne. J'ai besoin d'un _training_. Tu vois, un genre de préparation pour ne pas rouler sous la table le jour J... Dans la plus grande discrétion, bien sûr... "  
Peter observa un silence qui sembla à Anoki durer des heures.  
Elle avait mûrement réfléchit. Hors de question de demander à Potter, qui aurait sûrement vendu la mèche à la moitié des invités du bal.  
Black, bien que réputé pour sa résistance à l'alcool, n'aurait certainement pas manqué d'utiliser cette confidence contre elle lors d'une de ses célèbres joutes verbales avec son amie.  
Quant à Rémus... Anoki rosit joliment en y pensant. Non, hors de question de perdre la face devant lui.  
Restait le quatrième et discret acolyte, toujours à la suite, jamais au centre des regards et néanmoins, tout aussi valable que les trois autres pour la mission que la jeune indienne avait décidé de lui confier.  
"Euh, d'accord. Il nous faut un endroit discret, dit il gravement. Du genre à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes mais pas trop loin du château si j'ai besoin de te remorquer..." Anoki retint son indignation malvenue.  
"La pièce Va et Vient ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu sais, on en parle dans L'histoire de Poudlard!" s'exaspéra la jeune fille dans une excellente imitation de sa comparse. "Andy et moi avons conclu qu'il devait s'agir de la salle où vous être entrés quand on s'entraînait.  
-Ah oui, répondit Peter, le Tantrisme c'est ça ?" Le sourire narquois qu'il affichait fit clairement comprendre à Anoki que les maraudeurs avaient dû plancher sur le sujet... Merde... Mieux valait jouer l'indifférence.  
"Ok, on commence ce soir." conclu-t-il.

* * *

 _December 7th_

* * *

 **7:00** Mon réveil me saute à la figure, et je vais à pas de loup dans la salle de bain où je m'enferme à double tours. S'en suit ma nouvelle routine matinale : Je vérifie que mes cheveux ont toujours la même couleur et renifle suspicieusement ma bouteille de savon. L'opération douche peut commencer.

 **7:10** Ma malle a disparu durant mon absence. Classique. Heureusement, j'avais rétréci et caché dans ma taie d'oreiller un uniforme pour parer à cette éventualité. Ô toi qui voulais m'empêcher de profiter de l'air pur du donjon lors de mon cours de potions matinal, tu ne connais pas l'esprit affûté d'Andy-la-Malice.

 **7:15** Salle commune, pas d'ennemis en vue.

 **7:15 10'** Rectification. Lockhart à douze heures. Je tente une technique d'évasion discrète.

 **7:17 15'** Raté. Le roi du sourire blancheur vient de me réprimander pour mon manque de discernement dans ma vie sentimentale. Je paraphrase : "Pourquoi préférer un être sous-évolué à mon grand, mon superbe ego au sourcil épilé ?". Comme si je ressentais la moindre attirance pour l'espèce des narcissiques abusant de Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Irk. (La famille des _Magnum senes narcissi_ est celle des spécimens de _Narcissus Lockhartus_ et de _Narcissus Blackus_ , je précise.)

 **7:20** Je viens d'éviter un croche-pied dans les escaliers ouest, et considère sérieusement faire vœu de célibat et immigrer sur une île peuplée uniquement de scroutchs à pétard.

 **7:27** Arrivée sans anicroche à la Grande Salle. Il semblerait qu'Anoki ait encore sauté le petit-déjeuner.

 **7:28** Je me demande vraiment si elle souffre de troubles du comportement alimentaire (Oui, j'avoue avoir lu l'article du mois dernier dans Sorcière Hebdo...). Devrais-je intervenir ou la forcer à boire du _Veritaserum_ pour qu'elle se confie ? Ou est-ce vraiment une idée épouvantable ? L'amitié est une chose complexe. Un peu comme ma vie sociale depuis la semaine dernière. La population féminine locale est passé de l'ignorance totale à mon égard à l'agression passive généralisée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse".

 **7:29** J'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour Anoki. Après tout, elle est la source originelle de mon grand désespoir. Je les déteste tous.  
Sauf Xeno. Xenophilius n'a certainement jamais entendu parlé de mon pseudo-engouement pour la prétention et de mon prétendu syndrome de Cendrillon. C'est la saison d'éclosion des œufs de joncheruine, il a donc d'autres créatures à fouetter. (C'est une expression idiomatique, il ne ferait jamais de mal à ses amis imaginaires).  
Mention spéciale pour ce dégénéré de Black qui croit que le fait que je regarde la table des Gryffondors l'autorise à me lancer un baiser de façon complètement frivole et cruelle. Je peux lire dans ses yeux la soif de sang et je vois les vautours aiguiser leurs becs brillants de gloss et leurs serres vernies de frais. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il profite de la rumeur pour faciliter ma mise à mort. Cette enflure aurait du attérir à Serpentard, sans aucun doute.

 **7.32** Verser du vinaigre dans mon jus de citrouille est une solution astucieuse mais néanmoins écœurante dont j'applaudis l'originalité. Certainement pas l'œuvre du gang des Poufsoufflettes, ca.

 **8:15** Slughorn est très en forme ce matin, contrairement à Anoki. Son teint verdâtre complimente assez mal les couleurs de Gryffondor sous l'éclairage tamisé. Elle est aussi d'un humeur de chien et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait rendre son absence de petit déjeuner en découpant les limaces-à-jus. Note : commencer recherche sur les symptômes de grossesse.

 **8.36** Merlin, si elle nous pond un petit Tonks ca va pas être discret. Note : commencer recherche sur les complications de grossesse dues à la métamorphomagie.

 **12:10** J'ai rejoins Xeno pour manger en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. C'était une idée charmante sur le papier, mais il gèle. Le pudding glacé est un aliment vraiment répugnant. Je veux dire, encore plus que le pudding normal.

 **14:05** Potter se prend pour mon meilleur ami et vient de m'administrer une mémorable claque dans le dos. Il semble réellement croire à la Rumeur, me félicite et se réjouit, je cite, "de voir Patmol sortir avec une fille qui fait moins d'un 90C". Je vais le tuer. Rectification : je vais LES tuer. TOUS!

 **15:30** Après moultes réflexions, je crois avoir trouver de possibles solutions à mon problème.  
1\. Demander mon transfert pour Mahoutokoro et préparer dignement ma revenge depuis l'Extrême-Orient.  
2\. Commencer une nouvelle rumeur dont l'ampleur dépasserait celle de la précédente. Résolution seulement partielle du problème.  
3\. Faire tomber une dinde dans les bras de Black pour faire d'elle la nouvelle victime du harcèlement moral et physique que je subis actuellement. 4. Faire boire une potion d'amour à Black, le forçant à démontrer son affection envers une tierce personne publiquement avant d'orchestrer notre rupture sous les yeux de tous. La solution numéro quatre est pour l'instant ma favorite, étant donné qu'elle m'autorise à frapper Black au visage de façon répétée, me donne le beau rôle et me fournit aussi une très bonne excuse pour éviter le Bal des Potter. A méditer, donc.

* * *

 _December 15th_

* * *

S'en suivirent pour la jeune indienne une quinzaine de jours de vomissements matinaux et de nocturnes crises de larmes hystériques.  
Anoki découvrit qu'elle avait l'alcool triste.  
Peter découvrit sur Anoki beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et une majorité dont elle n'était pas absolument sûre de se souvenir.  
Elle apprit à apprécier son professeur, qu'elle ne considérait plus comme un insignifiant suiveur dénué de charisme. Enfin plus seulement. Il était loyal, discret et faisait preuve d'une grande compréhension bienveillante.  
Andy était persuadée que son amie vivait un début de grossesse difficile. Et qu'elle ratait leur séances d'entraînement au profit de rendez-vous galant avec l'écarlate Ted Tonks. Ceci coupé à la naissance de la rumeur sur l'improbable couple Thwaite-Black dégradait un peu leur relation, et Anoki le déplorait.  
Enfin bref, son initiation à l'art de l'ivrognerie touchait à son terme. Bien sûr elle devrai boire régulièrement avant le bal des Potter pour ne pas perdre le bénéfice de ce dur (et organique) labeur, mais le rythme et les conséquences de cet apprentissage allaient se faire moins intensifs, et elle allait pouvoir recommencer à entretenir le lien qui l'unissait à son amie.  
"Ce soir, on fait une petite soirée dans le dortoir avec les gars. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu intègres le cercle très fermé des soirées arrosées de Poudlard, ma jeune élève." lui lança Peter alors qu'ils se croisaient au détours d'un couloir.

* * *

"Black ?" Sirius se retourna, le sourcil relevé.  
Entre ses dents, respirant a grands traits, Anoki souffla : "Roule moi un râteau."  
"Hein ?" Le jeune homme affichait un air franchement perplexe. Anoki eut un terrible doute. Elle avait du se planter d'expression.  
"Une binette ?" Les sourcils se froncèrent plus encore. "Embrasse moi.." Franche incrédulité a présent. "TOUT DE SUITE!"  
L'inertie stupéfaite du garçon exaspéra la jeune indienne à un point...  
Toutes les conditions étaient réunies.  
Un maximum de monde. De groupies. Impossible de se laisser déborder par cette affligeante lenteur masculine.  
Anoki se pencha à droite au point d'en basculer. Instinctivement, Black la rattrapa par la taille. Elle lui agrippa le bras. Puis l'épaule.  
Puis elle profita de l'instant où ils se relevaient pour s'attaquer à sa bouche.  
Elle y mis une certaine application. Après tout, il s'agissait de son premier baiser.  
Dommage qu'il s'intègre à un plan minutieusement préparé.  
Elle se sépara de son partenaire presque à contre cœur et seule la farouche détermination de son regard aurait pu trahir ses desseins.  
Black avait toujours les lèvres en cul de poule et avait l'air mollement ahuri.  
Se penchant amoureusement à son oreille , Anoki susurra : "Tu as trois jours maximum pour me jeter de manière spectaculaire, sinon, je suis morte..."

* * *

 _December 16th_

* * *

Anoki avait la gueule de bois. Sévèrement mais de manière contrôlable. Mêlé à la satisfaction d'avoir dissipé le malentendu qui s'était installé entre elle et Rémus. La veille, elle s'était glissé en douce voir les maraudeurs pour la fameuse "soirée test" que Peter lui avait annoncé avec force de conseils.  
Dans l'ensemble, elle avait bien tenu. Le commencement fut cependant quelque peu houleux.  
Lupin tirait une tête de dix pieds de longs. Peter se rongeait les ongles. Black semblait tellement secoué par les évènements du matin et James si scandalisé qu'elle ai pu briser l'inattendu couple THWAITE-BLACK ("Merde quoi, pas les potes quand même !") qu'elle s'était vue contrainte de dévoiler un des secrets féminins les mieux gardés de Poudlard : les conquêtes du ténébreux Sirius avaient la vie dure et une fâcheuse tendance à de surprenantes éruptions cutanées.  
Sirius buvait beaucoup. Même compte tenu de sa réputation. James le couvait d'un regard inquiet et l'avait raccompagné relativement tôt dans leur chambre dans un état lamentable et préoccupant. Il s'était excusé et avait gardé le chevet de son ami le reste de la soirée.  
Rémus semblait plus bavard, plus vivant lorsque l'alcool faisait effet, et débarrassé du spectre de la scandaleuse conduite de la jeune fille, ils avaient longtemps devisé sur le monde, la culture, les extraterrestres, la politique et la tolérance, en bref tout ce que des adolescents normaux peuvent aborder d'une manière qu'ils imaginent tout à fait révolutionnaire.  
Peter eut la gentillesse de partir rejoindre le lit voisin vers minuit, et Anoki aurai juré le voir esquisser un clin d'œil discret en direction de son voisin de chambre. Qui à cet instant, aurait pu faire concurrence à Tonks en terme de spectre de couleur.  
Elle s'était endormie avec Rémus, après 2 heures. Rien de compromettant cependant. Elle avait juste eu la satisfaction de se réveiller en boule contre lui. Au milieu des bouteilles de Bieraubeurre. Et d'une effroyable odeur de pieds. (bon, mieux valait être prévenue...) Sur quoi, elle était partie vomir et rejoindre son propre lit vers 5 heures du matin. Quelques heures de sommeil l'attendaient avant de s'attaquer à un nouveau problème.

* * *

 _December 17th_

* * *

"Andy ? Je peux te voir un moment ?"

La jeune fille avait son habituel air supérieur, assaisonné du visage légèrement pincé qu'elle réservait à Anoki depuis sa défection.  
"Bon, écoute, je sais que tu dois avoir l'impression que je t'ai lâché depuis quelques semaines." Devant l'absence de réaction de son amie, l'indienne poursuivit.  
"J'ai dû parer au plus pressé. J'ai dû subir un entrainement d'une autre sorte."  
Articulant soigneusement, son amie répondit doucereusement : " Je vois ...Si tu pouvais me passer les détails, je t'avoue que ça me dispenserait de reproduire ta récente tendance aux nausées matinales." Le coup d'œil en coin qu'elle lui lança fit exploser Anoki de rire.  
"Attend, tu crois quoi là ?  
-Epargne-moi ton char ! On t'a vu sortir d'un placard à balais avec Tonks plusieurs fois. Donc, j'ai d'abord cru que tu avais cédé à son charme écarlate mais un autre informateur m'a récemment dévoilé t'avoir vu sortir du dortoir des maraudeurs... Ajouter à ton apnée d'hier avec Black, le calcul est rapide... Cependant, je ne te pensais pas du genre à avoir la démographie galopante..."  
Anoki partit d'un rire tonitruant sur lequel se retournèrent plusieurs _Black's groupies_. Qui se prolongea un certain temps, sous le regard légèrement offensé de sa comparse.  
"Attends... Pfiooouuu... Attends je me calme..." Encore moitié aux prises avec son fou rire, elle tenta néanmoins d'expliquer : "Je m'entrainais à boire, avec Peter ! Pour le bal des Potter, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à glousser à table."  
Devant l'air encore septique d'Andy elle ajouta : "Quant à ce truc avec Tonks, c'est vraiment du fantasme urbain...  
-Légende urbaine, ne put s'empêcher de surenchérir Andy  
-Ouais si tu veux.  
-Et le mythe des dortoirs Gryffondor, ça aussi c'est urbain ?  
-Non, c'était mon baptême du feu à la beuverie en société. Hier soir. D'où ma tête. " Son amie la toisa de pied en cap, mais Anoki put percevoir un léger relâchement dans son maintien. Qui se dissipa aussitôt;  
"-Et l'échange d'anticorps avec Black ? Ne me dis pas que c'était purement fictif, j'ai au moins douze témoins qui en attesteront.  
Anoki pris le parti de la prudence sur ce sujet. La jeune anglaise nourrissait des sentiments possessifs et non-assumés envers son meilleur ennemi...  
-Non, j'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à ne plus trop être parano quelques temps. Désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, du coup, j'ai voulu réparer mon erreur. Andy se tut, mais elles marchèrent de concert vers la grand salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
Pour rompre ce long silence, Anoki lança d'un ton léger : "En tout cas, il y a au moins une rumeur que je peux étouffer dans l'œuf. … Je peux te garantir que Rémus Lupin n'est pas un transsexuel."  
Le regard horrifié et intrigué d'Andy lui signifia que tout était oublié.

* * *

 _December 18th_

* * *

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. D'après de nombreuses recherches, elle était en plein dedans.  
Bon, soit, Sorcière Hebdo et la rubrique Courrier du cœur de _Magical She_ n'était pas nécessairement des sources fiables.  
Elle était déconcentrée, rêveuse et parfois même... béatement souriante.  
Andy l'avait même battue au club de duel sans qu'elle ne s'en sente particulièrement blessée dans son orgueil.  
Oui, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.  
Elle était _amoureuse_.  
Elle cherchait la compagnie des maraudeurs, faisant fi de l'infecte humeur de Sirius et de l'air angoissé de James. Sans parler de la mine " _tumelerevaudrasplustardespècedesaletraitresse_ " d'une Andy furibarde d'être vue en si mauvaise compagnie.  
Les chemisiers d'Anoki semblaient avoir subitement perdus leurs trois premiers boutons de manière systématique. Elle se calma néanmoins légèrement lorsque James lui proposa, l'air allumé, de venir l'aider à les recoudre.  
James prenait la place habituelle de Sirius. Peter prenait celle de James. Black le taciturne déformait l'essence même de ce groupe auquel Anoki vouait une affection grandissante.  
Quant à Rémus -soupir énamouré- Ah non Anoki, reprends-toi ! Tu es en métamorphose, et le Grand Œil voit tout !  
Elle aimait surnommer ainsi Mc Gonagall. Si son expression faciale devait être figée depuis 1905 sur "Condescendance polie", ses yeux eux pouvaient s'élargir de manière fort surprenante...  
Quant à Rémus, donc, il était égal à lui-même quoiqu'un peu plus souriant que de coutume.  
Anoki griffonna des petits cœurs sur le coin de son parchemin de notes.  
-"NARANAYIN, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, l'interrompit grossièrement Mc Gonagall en passant derrière elle.  
-"Maudit sois-tu grand œil, et puisse ta descendance être frappée de conjonctivite chronique sur quatre générations", lança-t-elle à mi-voix à un Peter goguenard.  
L'Œil se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle avec un léger haussement de sourcil.  
Elle était mal...

La bonne nouvelle était que cette débauche d'humour anglais venait de signer la fin de ses cours particuliers avec McGonagall.  
La mauvaise était qu'elle avait deux jours pour rendre un essais de dix rouleaux de parchemin sur La discipline et les pratiques scolaires moldues à travers le XXeme siècle".  
1- Elle avait les essais en horreur  
2- Elle était exécrablement médiocre en la matière  
3- Sur conseil de McGonagall, sa chemise resterait boutonnée jusqu'au col. Elle ignorait qu'on put encore employer l'expression "Angine de poitrine" jusqu'alors.

Après un long sermon à la Thwaite, elle regagna sa salle commune la mort dans l'âme.  
Vers onze heures, après un demi rouleau seulement pour deux looooongues heures de travail, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un gémissement pitoyable.  
"Besoin d'aide ?" Elle cherchait encore quelque chose de cinglant à répondre lorsqu'en se retournant, elle fut finalement bien aise que son cerveau soit actuellement si long à la détente  
"Tu y connais quelque chose, toi en pratique éducative moldues du siècle dernier ?  
-Des bribes..." lança modestement Rémus d'un sourire timide. "Ca étayera l'ensemble, qu'en dis tu ?" Anoki lui désigna d'un air détaché la chaise à côté d'elle.

Elle trouva soudain le sujet plus captivant, la lumière plus tamisée et le temps trop rapide.  
Lorsqu'il gardait ses chaussures, Rémus sentait très bon.  
Quand par hasard leur mains se touchaient, le plus souvent pas tout à fait fortuitement, elle avait l'impression de flotter ( _symptôme n°56_ Sorcière Hebdo).  
Elle tentait désespérément de faire preuve de toutes ses capacités intellectuelles mais se sentait complètement cotonneuse. Elle exultait d'une étrange satisfaction à entendre Lupin bégayer et parler trop vite lorsqu'il reprenait conscience de leur proximité. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, ça devait être bon signe... Non ?

Deux heures s'écoulèrent en un battement de cils, l'essai avait effectivement meilleure allure même s'il en restait une bonne moitié à terminer.  
Leurs chaises, initialement à trente centimètres l'une de l'autre se retrouvèrent mystérieusement collées ( _n°12 Magical She_ )  
Trois fois, un regard timide fut échangé pour être aussitôt détourné ( _n°34_ d'elle ne savait où).

La quatrième, Anoki ne baissa pas les yeux. Lupin non plus. Ils se rapprochèrent subrepticement alors que l'ensemble de la salle commune déserte semblait basculer sous eux. Anoki sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux en se demandant si elle allait avoir une attaque au vu de son rythme cardiaque.

"Putain Lunard qu'Est-ce que tu branles ?" Un Sirius aviné se tenait sur le chambranle de la porte. "On t'attend depuis une heure au moins ! Oh pardon...  
-Je... Je dois y aller..." le dit Lunard ramassa ses affaires à une vitesse phénoménale semblant trouver un intérêt peu commun aux lattes usées du parquet.  
Black eu un bref relent de sa personnalité en adressant un clin d'œil à Anoki, avant de partir en sifflotant la célèbre chanson à boire _Elle a vu le loup_ , sous les invectives de son compagnon de dortoir.

Règle numéro 1 Du _Grand Livre de Survie Sentimentale_ d'Anoki Naranayin :  
Toujours s'assurer que les amis de ta proie soient enfermés et/ou sous l'emprise d'un PETRIFICUS TOTALICUS et/ou morts .

* * *

 _Ms Camille :_ _Un peu plus d'Anoki et d'hormones adolescentes pour le mois de juin! Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ca nous fait chaud au coeur. 3_


	11. 19 Décembre, 20 Décembre

_December 19th_

* * *

L'humeur générale était à l'image du temps : sinistre.  
Depuis sa "non-aventure" de la veille, Anoki était rosse, agressive et frustrée. Elle se sentait victime du sort, et haïssait ne pas avoir le contrôle.  
Rémus semblait l'éviter soigneusement et Black, qui semblait être redevenu lui-même pour un temps, ne cessait de la harceler de regards graveleux, en fredonnant son ignoble chanson de circonstance.  
Andy présentait un visage d'une égale aménité, ce qui présageait une journée charmante...  
Les jeunes filles n'auraient pas cours de la matinée, Slughorn étant indisposé (ou saoul). Anoki aurait dû plancher sur son essai, mais vraiment, le cœur n'y était pas.  
Morosement assise dans un coin du 3eme étage avec Andy, elle osa exposer a son amie une idée qui la travaillait depuis un certain temps, mais qu'elle serait bien incapable de mener seule a bien.  
"Andy, j'aimerai qu'on prépare quelque chose. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. Une potion de pilosité mais adaptée aux cheveux. Sans dissipation d'effets.  
-Tu en as déjà marre de ressembler à un hérisson passé sous les roues d'un camion ? Comme c'est surprenant…  
-Ahahah… Non sans dèc, je te parle d'inventer une potion, peut-être de la breveter. De préférence avant Noël. Tu pourrais la présenter à ce cher Libatius, avança-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. C'était un gros hameçon, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Andy pour savoir qu'elle y mordrait par égard envers elle.  
-Hummm, je vois... Ca n'a bien sûr absolument rien à voir avec l'imminence du Bal des Potters ?" La crispation des mâchoires de la jeune indienne lui répondit mieux qu'aucun mot ne l'aurait pu.  
"Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on était surmenées ce matin… Note que ceci s'ajoute à la longue liste des services que tu me dois " ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Elles partirent d'un pas dissuasif de toute intervention à la bibliothèque.

"C'est trop compliqué. Si on se plante sur le dosage, tu ressembleras à Mouki pendant des mois.  
-Sans parler du fait qu'il nous manque des ingrédients, dont certains hors de prix... Genre crin de licorne, poudre d'Amanithe Céphaléeus fermenté... et que les formules de permanence associées sont d'une complexité !  
Elles échangèrent le regard qu'elles partageaient souvent face à un défi semblant inaccessible. L'ensemble était tout-à-fait au dessus de leur niveau scolaire... Par chance, les deux complices n'étaient pas franchement du genre à s'encombrer de pareilles préoccupations.  
-Forêt Interdite ? proposa Thwaite. Le Crin de licorne et le Céphaléeus devraient pouvoir s'y trouver non ?  
-"Le champignon doit être cueilli le premier jour de pleine lune et conservé en fermentation 15 jours". On en est où sur le calendrier lunaire ?" Son amie sortit de son sac un agenda dont le volume avait dû tripler au vu de tous les marques pages qu'il contenait.  
"Demain soir... Ca nous laisse trop peu de temps avant Noël... A moins que ...?" Andraste consulta fébrilement un des dix ouvrages ouverts devant elles. "Ahhh, là ! A moins que le délai de fermentation ne participe à l'étendue de la poussée pileuse !"  
Anoki n'était pas passionnée par les potions. C'était la matière indispensable dans laquelle elle éprouvait le plus de difficulté. Aussi croyait elle volontiers aux illuminations de sa compagne.  
" Pour bien faire, il nous faudrait des excréments d'une certaine espèce de chauve souris aussi... Il doit y en avoir vers Pré-au-Lard, dans les grottes. Elle jeta un regard en biais à son amie dont le nez s'était froncé à l'évocation de cet ingrédient .  
-Tu es vraiment prête à tout pour ce pauvre type, hein ? Le regard noir d'Anoki se passait de commentaires.  
-Ok, conclut Andraste avec un sourire narquois, c'est parti. Tu as travaillé le sortilège de désillusion dont je t'avais parlé ?"

* * *

 _December 20th_

* * *

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le dernier weekend avant les vacances. Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour récolter le dernier ingrédient nécessaire à leur potion et faire quelques achats de dernière minute pour être fin prêtes pour les mondanités.  
Au vu du départ précipité des parents d'Anoki pour l'Inde, il avait été convenu qu'elle passerait les vacances de Noël chez son amie. Elle ne savait trop si elle devait s'en réjouir, d'autant plus que l'imminente conférence de Borage avait une nette tendance à dindonifier Andy, d'ordinaire si maniaquement digne. L'avantage pouvant être retiré de l'évènement était qu'elles arriveraient quelques jours en avance chez les Potters, vu que le célèbre Maître des Potions devait se produire à Godryck's Hollow. Peut être Rémus y serait-il aussi ? Anoki serra les dents à l'évocation du fuyant jeune homme et se concentra sur l'escapade nocturne en préparation.  
Sortir en douce du château ne semblait pas être une première pour la jeune anglaise. Les passages secrets lui étaient apparemment familiers. Anoki ne posa pas de questions.  
Les cours leur parurent interminables ce jeudi. Lupin brillait par son absence. La jeune indienne s'en inquiétait. Les maraudeurs semblaient bien discrets et taciturnes, ce qui ne faisait que nourrir les nombreux scénarios catastrophe qu'elle élaborait malgré elle.

* * *

Minuit.  
Anoki se concentra sur l'essence du sortilège de désillusion. Elle passa en catimini le portrait de la grosse dame , se plaqua contre le mur lorsqu'elle entendit Evans revenir de sa ronde, et se dirigea vers le quatrième étage, tous sens en alerte.  
Elle attendit quelques minutes l'apparition d'un léger tremblement de l'air, semblable à celui que provoque la chaleur sur le bitume; Andy était là. Elle la suivit jusqu'à un très ancien miroir. Un des ornements du cadre sembla s'enfoncer de lui-même sous la pression du doigt invisible de sa complice, émis un déclic puis un léger grondement. Très lentement, le miroir pivota pour laisser apparaître un couloir obscur, étroit et d'une solidité douteuse.  
Elles s'y aventurèrent prudemment et la porte se referma derrière elles. "Lumos" .  
La simple action du mécanisme de fermeture faisait tomber le mortier retenant péniblement les pierres ancestrales en poussière sur leurs épaules. Anoki inspira profondément et passa en revue tous les sorts qui auraient pu l'aider à survivre à un ensevelissement. Andy les guidait prudemment dans le passage qui allait en rétrécissant, certaines pierres s'étant déchaussées. Elles durent même ramper quelques interminables mètres.  
Enfin, la clarté lunaire apparut doucement. Un buisson cachait la sortie du passage. Anoki eut du mal à se situer puis reconnut la serre n°6 non loin de là. La nuit était très claire, glaciale. Andy lâcha prise sur le sortilège de désillusion bientôt imitée par son amie. Elles prirent silencieusement le chemin de la forêt interdite.  
Les sons nocturnes semblaient différents, plus profonds, plus raisonnants. Les ombres déformées. Anoki fit un bond de trente centimètre lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'elle apparenta à un hurlement de loup. Sa complice n'ayant pas bronché, elle fut contrainte de s'avouer qu'elle avait peur, et que son imagination lui jouait des tours.  
La forêt vue de la lisière ressemblait à une compacte masse ténébreuse. Andy sortit d'on ne sait où deux lanternes et après un léger temps de latence qui indiqua à Anoki qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus fière qu'elle, elles s'engouffrèrent entre les arbres.  
-On commence par les licornes. Je cherche les champignons en même temps, leurs biotopes sont à peu près similaires. Toi, surveille nos arrières. Plein Nord puis légèrement à l'Est. Attention aux centaures.  
Anoki sortit sa baguette et se retenant de répliquer qu'il devait y avoir ici des centaines de créatures plus terribles qu'eux.  
Débuta une longue marche au travers d'un véritable enfer végétal.

Les ennemis invisibles semblaient se multiplier. Le moindre souffle de vent. L'intrusion d'un rongeur dans les fougères. Un hululement apparenté à rien. Un hurlement de loup... Anoki tremblait de tout son corps. Les mouvements de son amie semblaient également plus fébriles que d'ordinaires. Le vacillement des lanternes en accentuait les saccades.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, une lueur fantomatique appela l'œil de la jeune indienne.  
D'une main, Anoki saisit la touffe luminescente qui s'étendait devant elle. Sans doute aucun du crin de licorne. Un bref hochement de tête de sa compagne lui indiqua qu'elle avait vu juste. Andy retourna à son étude de l'humus forestier.  
Elles continuèrent leur lente progression au travers de la forêt. Des heures ? Difficile à dire, l'entrelacs des arbres écrasants aux longues branches crochues et de leurs feuillages cachait totalement la voûte céleste. Le temps existait différemment ici.  
Anoki se sentait aveugle. Des créatures s'enfuyaient sur leur passage. Elle cru même apercevoir une ombre longue de plusieurs mètres passer furtivement à leur gauche.  
A cet instant, sa complice poussa un long soupir de soulagement, suffisamment fort pour être audible en dépit du brouhaha ambiant.  
Elle ramassa deux bonnes poignées de champignons puis se redressa avant de faire signe à son amie de la suivre.  
-On est presque au mur d'enceinte… Nous sommes beaucoup plus loin que je ne le pensais... murmura Andy. Il nous faudra surement deux bonnes heures pour rentrer, si on veut éviter les centaures et compagnie...  
Anoki déglutit péniblement et emboita le pas à son amie. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Sa poitrine sembla se compresser, sa tête se mis à tourner et la terreur commença à l'envahir à l'idée qu'elles puissent rester là, perdues et errantes dans cet oppressant monde inconnu.  
Etrange comme la panique peut vous faire oublier jusqu'à votre état de sorcier. La simple solution de lancer un sort cardinal n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit de la jeune fille.  
Un hurlement à glacer les sangs retentit. Dangereusement proche. L'imagination de la jeune indienne n'était cette fois pas en cause. Andy avait sortit sa baguette et se trouvait dos à dos avec elle, dans une position défensive qu'elles avaient étudié il y a peu. Elles éteignirent leurs lanternes prudemment et restèrent parfaitement immobiles dans l'obscurité de l'antique forêt. Seuls leur souffles erratiques auraient peu trahir leur présence.  
Une énorme quantité d'air se déplaça tout proche d'elles, accompagnée d'un grondement peu amène.  
"Andy, chuchota la jeune indienne. Si c'est une créature nocturne, elle a la vision qui va avec… On est mortes si on reste ici…"  
L' anglaise murmura son assentiment.  
"Okay . A trois. Un… Deux… Trois…  
-LUMOS MAXIMA !"  
Tout ce passa à une vitesse phénoménale.  
A quelques mètres, une énorme bête à la gueule béante et pleine de crocs impressionnants fit un bon de surprise, luttant contre l'aveuglement provoqué par les deux sorcières. Qui en profitèrent pour se carapater à toute allure. Elles courraient sur un parcours du combattant : les racines noueuses sous leur pieds menaçaient de les jeter au sol à tout instant.  
"C'était quoi CA ? hurla Andy par dessus son épaule.  
\- J'espère que je me trompe mais à priori, je dirai un loup-garou…  
-Ici ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Dumbledore ne le permettrai p…"  
Un cerf gigantesque percuta la jeune anglaise de plein fouet. Dans une attitude étrange, il marqua l'arrêt et sembla faire un pas sa direction, les oreilles couchées sur le côté, l'air inquiet et surpris. Au même moment, un énorme chien noir se jeta dans un fourré sur leur droite. Il se jeta à la gorge du monstre qui arrivait à grandes foulées grondantes dans la direction de nos deux complices.  
Anoki releva Andy, sonnée, et elles coururent à perdre haleine à l'aveuglette.  
"Pas par là !"  
Les comparses stoppèrent net leur course, coupées avec stupeur par un Pettigrew complètement nu.  
"Qu'est ce q… ?" Andy n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la massive silhouette du loup passa à toute allure dans un fourré voisin, talonné par le cerf bondissant furieusement.  
" Ils le rabattent ! Sirius est sûrement devant ?" s'interrogea le jeune homme, un pli soucieux au front.  
"Mais bordel Peter ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Où est Black ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous à poil dans les bois en pleine nuit ?  
-Ouais, ça m'arrache la langue de dire cela mais cet abruti consanguin n'a aucune chance contre ce… cette… Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre ? renchérit Andy.`  
-Pas le temps ! Suivez moi !"  
Peter semblait parfaitement savoir où ils étaient. Et où ils allaient. Il avait d'horribles fesses flasques auxquelles Anoki se maudit de penser à pareil moment. Leur course éperdue semblait se dérouler loin du trio disparate d'animaux, dont ils n'entendirent plus la présence.

Hors d'haleine, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Anoki ignorait combien de temps ils avaient couru, mais ses jambes semblaient cotonneuses et lourdes à la fois et elle était prise de nausées. Elle vomit contre un arbre le plus discrètement possible puis, relevant la tête, reconnut le Paddock de Poudlard.  
-Ne bougez pas d'ici. Je reviendrai vous chercher bientôt ok ? Le ton de Peter était surprenant. Autoritaire et ne souffrant aucune réplique. Il partit en courant avant que l'une ou l'autre des filles ne puisse souffler mot. Andy soulagea également son estomac non loin de là.  
"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? lança la jeune anglaise d'un ton furieux. S'il pense nous tenir à l'écart ! Viens Anoki !"  
La mort dans l'âme, elle emboîta une nouvelle fois le pas à son amie, en direction du terrain de Quidditch . A mi-chemin, elles furent arrêtées par une scène stupéfiante: au sommet de la colline qu'elles abordaient se battaient le trio des bois. Le loup-garou furieux se jetait contre l'énorme cerf, le gros chien noir lui harcelait les pattes à coup de mâchoires. L'ombre de Peter se détacha sous la lune, toute proche d'un petit arbre dont les branches semblaient mouvantes, puis il sembla se liquéfier et disparut.  
Les deux animaux semblaient en difficulté. Le loup-garou saisit soudain le chien entre ses mâchoires et le projeta si fort qu'il dévala la colline presque jusqu'aux pieds des lycéennes.  
Andy s'arracha vite à sa torpeur. Elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la masse inerte du canidé et s'immobilisa. Même sous la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune, Anoki vit son amie blêmir. Ses lèvres étaient si pâles qu'elles en devenaient presque invisibles. Elle s'agenouilla près de la silhouette qui sembla subitement s'allonger. Ses joues claires foncèrent visiblement et elle détourna la tête en serrant les dents.  
"Ramène tes fesses et file moi ta cape, Naranayin" prononça-t-elle en serrant les dents.  
Anoki s'approcha en chancelant et distingua, trop épuisée pour s'en étonner, une forme humaine là où s'était trouvé le chien quelques instants plus tôt.  
"C'est Black." lança son amie pour toute explication, avant de le couvrir pudiquement de la cape tendue.  
Ce qui expliquait mieux le violent empourprement de son amie. Sirius était nu, et de larges hématomes couvraient son torse.  
"Des Animagis…" murmura Anoki. Après un long silence lourd de réflexion, Andy chevrota :  
"Anoki, le Patronus de Potter est un cerf, on l'a vu en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Peter était avec nous donc… Donc le loup…"  
Anoki n'eut pas le cœur à poursuivre la tirade de son amie. Elle se leva lentement, fit un pas vers la colline d'où les belligérants semblaient avoir disparu.  
"Merlin… Rémus…" souffla-t-elle.  
Elle lutta contre les larmes d'épuisement et de tristesse qui menaçaient dangereusement de jaillir. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé entendre de nouveau ce son dans sa propre bouche.  
Mais elle entonna presque malgré elle une très ancienne prière hindoue.

A l'horizon, l'aube éclaircissait le ciel.


	12. 21 Décembre

_December 21th_

* * *

"... Mais pourquoi il saigne toujours autant ... " murmura dans un souffle Anoki, d'une pâleur effrayante.

Sirius était étendu sur l'un des petits lits en fer de l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient et recouvert de plaies et de contusions. L'essence de dictame fumait sur sa peau et brillait en petites étincelles d'un vert glauque dans le rayon de lumière matinale qui se frayait un chemin à tâtons par la fenêtre.  
" Je ne sais pas ce qui il est encore allé ennuyé celui-là, mais il y est pas allé de main morte... Je vais devoir essayer autre chose. " soupira Mme Pomfresh en s'emparant d'une bouteille de potion Wiggenweld sur l'étagère.  
Rémus se reposait sur un autre lit, caché par un paravent blanc, et les autres avaient déjà traité et pansé leurs blessures plus bénignes.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, les enfants ? Répondez-moi tout de suite avant que j'appelle Minerva ! " interrogea la matrone d'un ton autoritaire.  
Grace à l'empressement qu'elle avait montré jusqu'ici à cacher l'état de Lupin et à améliorer celui de Black, ils n'avaient pas encore eu à trouver une explication plausible au résultat catastrophique de la nuit, "Nous sommes des animagi non-enregistrés en recherche de near-death experience " ou "Nous nous baladons de nuit dans la Forêt Interdite car nous sommes des sottes inconscientes" ne leur semblant pas être des propositions envisageables.  
Andraste ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et lâcha un " Tranchesac Ongubulaire ! " d'une voix étrangement aigüe et étranglée dans le calme ambiant et sous l'œil interrogateur de ses codétenus.  
" On voulait voir s'il y avait bien des tranchesacs ongubulaires à l'orée de la forêt."  
Pomfresh la regardait d'un air qui l'invitait à développer, et Andy avala sa salive avant de poursuivre à toute vitesse :  
"Non mais, parce que les tranchesacs on ne peut les voir qu'à l'aube d'après mon ami Xenophilius et on voulait préparer un exposé en Soin aux créatures magiques mais au fait les tranchesacs nous ont attaqués et surtout Sirius parce qu'il a un shampooing à l'alchémille, et tout le monde sait que les tranchesacs détestent ca, l'alchémille."

L'infirmière soupira en se demandant quels hallucinogènes ces adolescents avaient encore dégotés, Andy soupira en se demandant pourquoi elle savait que les cheveux de Sirius sentaient l'alchémille, et James soupira en se demandant comment il était humainement possible d'inventer une histoire aussi improbable et de mentir aussi mal.

Peter s'était endormi en boule sur un fauteuil, exténué, et Anoki, elle, n'écoutait pas.  
Elle laissait son regard glisser sur la silhouette qui se dessinait en ombre chinoise derrière le paravent, et dont le torse frémissait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Elle écoutait les gémissements d'animal blessé qui entrecoupaient le silence comme une chanson triste. Plus que jamais, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'entendre, le lire, même si elle savait désormais pourquoi elle n'y arriverait pas.

" Mais cette nuit ? Entre toutes les nuits, les garçons, vraiment ? Ca n'aurait pas pu attendre demain les tranches... réprimanda Pomfresh.  
-...sac ongubulaires. Ils ne sortent que les soirs de pleine lune tri-sextiles et les veilles de jours fériés." ajouta Andraste, l'air plus sûre d'elle.  
James leva les yeux au ciel, se jurant à lui-même de ne jamais, sous aucun prétexte, se retrouver avec la serdaigle sous l'interrogation de Rusard ou du Magenmagot.  
" Avez-vous la moindre idée du risque que vous avez encouru ? " Reprit l'infirmière qui ne comptait apparemment pas s'avouer vaincue. " Jeunes filles, et spécialement vous messieurs, dois-je vous rappeler les conséquences de la moindre plaie infligée par M. Lupin durant ses métamorphoses ? Une telle inconscience, mon Dieu ! Nous sommes passés si près de la catastrophe ! En espérant que les blessures de M. Black aient effectivement bien été provoquées par des on...gugulaires... Vous irez voir le directeur dès que vous serez sur pied. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?"  
Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'excès, mais on pouvait lire une grande inquiétude sur son visage.  
Anoki se leva comme une somnambule, et profitant du brouhaha provoqué par les protestations des maraudeurs encore valides passa discrètement derrière le paravent.  
Rémus était davantage lui-même. Il avait retrouvé sa taille habituelle. Cependant, son visage portait encore les stigmates pileux de sa transformation. Et ses canines anormalement longues étaient dévoilées par un rictus douloureux.  
Il avait les yeux clos, et gémissait pitoyablement en se tordant sur son matelas.  
Anoki s'assit sur l'inconfortable chaise à son chevet.  
"-Salut... murmura-t-elle la voix rauque.  
Rémus ouvrit des yeux jaunes et fixes, si opposés aux iris bleus que la jeune indienne connaissait qu'elle en réprima un frisson.  
-Je suis désolé Anoki...  
-De quoi ? Je n'ai pas de mal. J'aurai juste voulu... Je ne sais pas... Que tu m'en parles ?  
-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais c'est un sujet globalement assez délicat.  
-Rémus, je n'ai pas vraiment encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir mais...  
-Il n'y a rien à en dire Anoki. C'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te blesser, ou pire, de te transformer, par égoïsme. Je n'ai pas le loisir de vivre ce genre de chose. Je suis désolé. Je le savais et j'ai fait preuve de faiblesse... Tu es jolie, intelligente, tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux... Tonks, par exemple, qui ne risquera pas de t'arracher des morceaux de viande une fois par mois...  
-Je n'ai JAMAIS laissé qui que ce soit me dicter ma conduite Lupin. Alors, excuse moi, mais tu peux t'enfoncer tes conseils bienveillants là où je pense, avec ou sans poils. On est très loin d'en avoir fini.  
Elle tenta de se lever superbement mais ses tremblements la firent chanceler et elle retomba à moitié sur le lit du convalescent. Il tendit une main vers sa joue avant de suspendre son geste et de lui lancer un regard suppliant.  
-Va-t-en... S'il te plait... "  
La jeune fille se leva doucement et quitta le chevet de Rémus à reculons, blessée et stupéfaite.  
De l'autre côté du paravent, le silence c'était fait durant sa conversation avec Lupin et tous étaient tournés vers elle, comme s'ils avaient absolument tenu à lui signifier qu'il avaient tout entendu.  
James alla même jusqu'à lui poser une main compatissante dans le dos.  
En somme, une journée de merde... 

* * *

Sorties de l'infirmerie, Anoki, Andy, Peter et James étaient partis penauds en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, accompagnés d'une Minerva McGonagall blême de rage et muette (ce qu'ils interprétèrent comme de fort mauvais augure).  
Le directeur les attendaient et les reçut avec un calme détaché. Il fit d'étranges déclarations du type "chacun doit accepter sa part d'animalité" ou "M. Black a du chien, je suis certain qu'il s'en remettra, Minerva" qui avaient fait abondement transpirer Potter et Pettigrew. Anoki semblait en état de choc et fixait le mur d'un œil vide, entendant vaguement Andy peaufiner sa version de leur escapade nocturne. Ils furent sidérés de s'en sortir à si bon compte mais aucune sanction ne fût requise, et le directeur appela les deux jeunes filles à la plus grande discrétion et tolérance vis-à-vis de Rémus. Il tapota l'épaule d'Anoki qui éclata en sanglots inconsolables durant plusieurs minutes.  
Puis, ils partirent vers le dortoir de Gryffondor avec exemption de cours pour la journée.  
Mise à part Andy, qui reprit la direction de l'infirmerie, y ayant oublié dans son état de grande confusion sa besace contenant des ingrédients compromettants et des livres peu recommandables qui n'étaient pas vraiment censés être en sa possession.  
Elle toqua vaguement à la porte avant de se glisser dans la pièce trop blanche, et localisa son sac en dessous de la chaise près du chevet de Sirius. Il semblait endormi, et le drap ne cachait qu'à moitié son dos lacéré de cicatrices plus ou moins vieilles.  
" Ca n'est pas la première fois que ca arrive... " se dit-elle, et elle frémit en repensant au souvenir volé d'Orion Black infligeant un doloris à son propre fils. "... et certaines blessures ne laissent pas de traces physiques... "  
Il avait l'air paisible - et presque vulnérable - sans son insupportable sourire en coin de celui qui en sait plus que vous. Elle se demanda si elle aurait fait la même chose, si Anoki ou Xenophilius avaient été des loups-garous : aurait-elle risqué sa vie pour prendre soin d'un ami dans le besoin ? Était-il possible de Sirius Black, crâneur issu d'une famille du gotha mangemort et play-boy notoire, soit une meilleure personne qu'elle ? Ou juste, pas entièrement une mauvaise personne ?  
Elle se tournait dans un grand soupir d'incompréhension pour saisir sa besace quand une main saisit son poignet. Andraste sursauta et regarda le visage pâteux de Sirius encadré de ses cheveux noirs tombant en grosses mèches pleines de sang coagulé.  
" Oui ?  
\- Eau. " réussit-il à articuler.  
Elle trouva un verre propre qu'elle remplit sans ergoter - chose extrêmement rare - d'un _aguamenti_ avant de lui tendre.  
" Ca va ?  
\- Comme si j'étais passé sous le Poudlard Express. Et vous ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.  
\- Pas de morsure, pas d'envie subite de viande crue et pas de pilosité suspecte.  
\- Ca je demande à voir, ricana-t-il.  
\- Mais je vois qu'on reprend du poil de la bête, Black. T'as besoin d'autre chose ?  
\- Oui, non... Je vais juste demander à James de ramener des vêtements plus ... couvrants. Mais merci, Andraste.  
\- Quel dommage pour les visiteurs, dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait sérieux. Repose-toi bien, Sirius. " ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller vers son propre lit qui l'appelait avec force, sans réaliser qu'elle venait d'avoir une conversation courtoise avec son meilleur ennemi.

* * *

Après une sieste bien méritée, les deux complices s'étaient ruées sur la préparation de leur potion. Il était juste temps... Se concentrer sur quelque chose qui ne laissait aucune place aux réminiscences de la nuit cauchemardesque qu'elles venaient de passer était confortable, en dépit de la migraine qui les tenaillait au vu de la complexité de l'ensemble...  
Ne manquait plus que le dernier ingrédient.  
Et il faudrait la remettre a cuire en arrivant chez Andraste...

C'était samedi. Les élèves prendraient le train le lendemain pour rentrer dans leurs familles pour Noël. Le bal des Potters aurai lieu dans une semaine, et les adolescentes n'avaient décemment "rien à se mettre" pour l'occasion.  
Une séance shopping et ramassage de crottes de chauve souris s'imposait : deux activités qui devraient plus souvent aller de pair.  
Elles prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans un silence comateux, à la table Serdaigle encore vide au vu de l'heure matinale. Si Anoki s'était fait une joie de cette sortie quelques jours auparavant, les évènements de la veille avaient sévèrement entamé son enthousiasme. Elle se sentait tout à fait dépassée par la situation et ne savait plus ni quoi penser, ni ce qu'elle ressentait, ni même si elle était encore capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit...  
Son amie était aussi loquace que de coutume.

Elles prirent en silence le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit blanche qu'elles venaient de passer avait drainé toute leur énergie. et la peur et l'incompréhension les rongeaient toutes deux.  
Le malaise qu'elles ressentaient fut presque dissipé à l'approche des vitrines en éveil. Il avait neigé et leurs traces dans la poudre immaculée comptaient parmi les premières. Tout semblait propre, enveloppé d'un silence réconfortant, d'odeur de feu de bois, de sablés à la cannelle et de lait de poule.  
Les commerçants s'étaient surpassés en décorations et les deux jeunes filles se sentirent envahie du plaisir enfantin d'admirer les vitrines lumineuses et animées.  
Dés lors qu'elles franchirent la première boutique, la vie et la normalité de l'inconséquence juvénile reprirent leurs droits. Leur humeur s'améliora, les exclamations de dégoût et d'appréciation fusèrent en nombre.  
Elles ressortirent de la rue commerçante une bonne dizaine de sacs encombrants sous le bras à l'heure où leurs condisciples commençaient seulement à affluer.

Elles allèrent boire une Bièraubeurre aux 3 Balais en faisant l'inventaire de leurs acquisitions.  
Anoki n'avait trouvé aucune robe à son goût, mais avait dégoté des cascades de tissus chatoyants dont elle avait âprement négocié les prix. En revanche, elle avait trouvé une élégante cape d'occasion pour remplacer celle que Sirius avait taché de sang de loup-garou. Aucun sortilège ménager n'était parvenu à en venir à bout. Elle évita d'y penser en montrant une ravissante paire de bottines de cuir à son amie, elle-même plongée dans l'examen de ses nouvelles plumes, d'un alambic immense dont Anoki se demandait à quoi il allait bien pouvoir lui servir (l'anglaise n'avait pas l'air d'être bien sûre non plus elle-même.)  
Son choix vestimentaire avait été un moment assez douloureux. En effet, Andraste n'avait jamais considéré que les habits - en dehors d'un col juste assez amidonné et une jupe d'uniforme aux plis tombant bien - étaient une chose dont elle devait se préoccuper. Quand Anoki, pleine d'enthousiasme, avait commencé à babiller taffetas, organza et soie sauvage, Andy s'était soudain mise à transpirer plus que de raison. Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas révisé avant un examen, chose qu'elle exécrait par dessus tout. Elle avait donc religieusement consulté Sorcière Hebdo et avait appris que se crêper les cheveux et les imprimés fantaisie était à la mode, ce qui l'angoissa profondément.  
La majorité de ses propositions avaient été fermement refusées par son amie : "trop noir", "trop triste", "non mais vraiment tu te déguises en Détraqueur !?" et elle avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur une robe bleue marine arrivant juste au dessous du genou qui avait reçu un "passable" de l'inquisition couturière.  
Elle soupira un peu en pensant à tous les livres qu'elle aurait pu acheter à la place d'un chiffon qu'elle ne porterait sûrement qu'une fois dans sa vie.  
Des bijoux, écharpes, parchemins fantaisie, rouges à lèvre, ingrédients, matériel de potion, aiguilles à tricoter, laine, étoles, livres et manuels divers vinrent rejoindre la pile de nouveautés qui s'amoncelaient sur la petite table ronde du pub.  
Les amies échangèrent un long regard sans mot par-dessus ce bric-à-brac et chacune su que l'autre avait fait le nécessaire pour ne laisser aucune place à l'amertume qui menaçait de resurgir à tout moment, brisant le fragile espace de paix qu'elles avaient créé dans le chaos de leurs idées.  
Les bras chargés, elles prirent le chemin menant à la grotte, planifiant leurs vacances communes avec une précision militaire et rassurante.


	13. 22 Décembre

_December 22sd_

* * *

Le Poudlard Express avançait inexorablement. Maussade, Anoki profitait des derniers instant de magie autorisée pour avancer dans la couture de sa robe de bal.

Xénophilius et Andy devisaient sur des sujets vaseux du type Enormus à Babille, Ronflac cornus et autre Joncheruines. Sans oublier les interventions à la limite de la vénération de la jeune anglaise concernant la prochaine conférence de Borage.  
Peter geignait à propos d'un obscur surnom que lui avait donné les maraudeurs. Là s'arrêtait la population du wagon. James, Sirius et Rémus avaient choisi de s'installer à part.

"-Non mais franchement, avoue que _Queudver_ , c'est... Ca peut porter à confusion tu vois ? C'est moyen... Pas très flatteur, tout ça...dit l'épais garçon un peu gêné.  
-Pas pire que _Cornedrue_ , à mon humble avis." renchérit Andy avant de se replonger dans son manuel avancé des potions.  
"Non, mais quand même, c'est plus viril quoi...

-Ou alors il a un certain amour pour le jaune et ne passe plus les portes à cause de ses cornes, tout est question de point de vue..." conclu Thwaite avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

"Moi, j'aime bien le jaune..." ajouta Xenophilius l'air rêveur et avec un temps de retard.

Anoki était en colère. Très, très en colère... Elle ne s'était pas extirpée d'Inde, de sa propre famille pour s'entendre dire de la part d'un Loup-garou avec une nette tendance au mélodrame qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir ailleurs.

C'était inadmissible. C'était stupide. Inutile. Humiliant. C'était...  
Un défi personnel.  
Voilà, tout était dit. L'autre velu éthéré n'aurait plus aucun argument valable à lui exposer. Elle l'aurait. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Soupirant en pensant aux nuits blanches de travail ingrat qu'elle avait devant elle pour terminer sa robe à la manière moldue, elle rangea son matériel de couture et sorti un manuel d'une provenance modérément licite emprunté à Andy en l'ouvrant directement au chapitre de la métamorphose animale, le regard résolu et brillant.  
Son amie la suivit du regard et poussa un long soupir résigné.

Anoki la trouvait étrangement radoucie depuis la nuit de jeudi. Non, pas radoucie, mal-à-l'aise. Elle se tortillait parfois sur sa chaise au point qu'Anoki crut bon de lui demander si elle avait des vers. Elle jetait des regards alentours comme si elle avait le bureau des aurors à ses trousses dès qu'elle se déplaçait. Elle regardait rarement Anoki dans les yeux et sa répartie, bien que toujours nettement supérieure à celle de leurs condisciples de l'école avait perdu en mordant.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, au fait. Rien qui n'eut pu être détectable de l'extérieur. Mais Anoki commençait à la connaitre suffisamment pour le remarquer. Qui plus est, sa confusion était perceptible par la jeune indienne, malgré les solides murailles que son amie avait appris à ériger autour de son esprit.

Anoki aurait tout le temps d'enquêter durant les vacances...

* * *

Une armada de frères et sœurs, d'oncles, de tantes et de petits cousins bruyants les attendaient à leur arrivée en gare de Whitby. Seuls manquaient manifestement les chefs de famille.

Elles avaient retrouvées Daphne - boudeuse comme à l'accoutumée - et Niall à la sortie du Poudlard Express et étaient montées à bord du Magicobus. Une première expérience pour Anoki, que le traumatisme hanterait encore bien des années plus tard.

Le trajet fut inconfortable, surtout à cause de l'odeur de bouse de dragon qui se dégageait d'une des malles des lycéennes (la jeune indienne avait TOUT essayé, rien ne venait à bout de cette puanteur) et du style relativement sportif du conducteur, mais animé grâce à la très complète description de la victoire d'Appleby Arrows sur les Kenmare Kestrels dans laquelle Niall s'était lancé. Il les gratifia aussi de son interprétation très personnelle et légèrement trop obscène pour un garçon de son âge de "Beat back those bludgers, boys, and chuck that quaffle here" , l'hymne des supporters de Puddlemere United.

Ils avaient de là transplané jusqu'au cottage familial, coincé dans les terres entre Whitby, qui s'enorgueillit d'offrir le meilleur fish and chips d'Angleterre, et Robin Hood's Bay, qui n'a malheureusement pas grand chose à voir avec le célèbre brigand d'opérette.

La maison d'Andy était formidable. La magie et la vie y étaient omniprésentes, en dépit du deuil que la famille affrontait encore.

C'était un corps de ferme d'apparence modeste quoique charmant, dont le cottage principal avait été agrandi magiquement pour accueillir les festivités. Une véritable armée de bonshommes de neige barrait la porte principale, et les invités durent faire le tour pour entrer par le côté sud et la véranda menant à la cuisine, où ronronnait le four à bois et dormait d'un oeil le vieux chien de berger.

Anoki découvrit plus tard en faisant le tour du propriétaire avec son amie le côté nord du jardin, où se dressaient le pigeonnier, qui hébergeait les poules au rez-de-chaussée et les chouettes à l'étage, et la grange, de laquelle sortait un bêlement continu et rassurant. Elle eu aussi à expérimenter pour son plus grand malheur les seules toilettes du cottage, qui trônaient dans un appentis séparé en deux dans la seconde moitié duquel des bûches et différents outils étaient stockés, et où de trop nombreuses araignées venaient trouver refuge durant le rude hiver.

A l'intérieur, Cybele n'avait pas lésiné sur la décoration : un immense sapin couvert de bougies se dressait au milieu du salon, et toute la maison croulait sous les guirlandes de houx, de gui et de feuilles de chêne, ce qui, comme Andy l'expliqua à Anoki, était l'attirail de rigueur pour fêter Yule.  
La confection de gâteaux à la cannelle et à la cardamome semblait être une activité extrêmement prisée, presque autant que de les déguster en jouant à la bataille explosive ou aux bavboules près de la cheminée.  
Ceci dit, la lande sous la neige, battue par tous les vents, n'offrait pas un climat très hospitalier, et mêmes les gnomes de jardin n'osaient pas pointer le bout de leur nez dehors. Il était donc interdit de voler, et faire le tour de l'étang en patins à glace n'était pas follement excitant pour des adolescentes.

Andraste s'ennuyait à mourir, et se demanda presque si elle n'allait pas partir en avance au manoir des Potter quand son père, que l'animation et le vin d'ortie semblaient au moins raviver, raconta pour la quinzième fois l'alliance contre nature des Thwaite de Staithes et des Oakby de Ravenscar, sorte de conte shakespearien dont il était le héros.

La grande-tante Idris, une vieille chouette qui avait l'air d'avoir deux-cent ans et qui c'était prise d'une affection inexplicable pour Anoki, renchérissait toujours sur la grandeur de la lignée des Oakby, dignes descendants des puissants sorciers scandinaves bien qu'ils n'apparaissaient plus sur le registre des sang-purs depuis plus d'un siècle, et avaient été définitivement déclarés _personae non gratae_ quand cette même Idris avait crée la _Société de soutien aux cracmols_. Elle pouvait déblatérer des heures durant - tant qu'on l'approvisionnait en liqueur - sur la beauté romantique de la côte anglaise, connaissait toutes les histoires de tavernes que personne ne voulait vraiment entendre et ne tarissait jamais d'insultes très créatives envers les vingt-huit familles sacrées particulièrement à l'encontre des Rosier, des Macmillan, des Bulstrode et des Black.

Andraste se réveillait brutalement de sa maussade apathie à chaque mention du dernier nom, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer profondément elle-même.

La famille du côté paternel - les Thwaite, donc - n'était pas présente, mais il était prévu qu'ils viennent pour "la journée des Moldus" la veille de Noël, durant laquelle toute magie était prohibée et les Oakby essayaient tant bien que mal de parler sidérurgie, pêche au gros, dessins animés et Manchester United.

Anoki était plus habituée à une sorte de dignité silencieuse, ou à l'indifférence habituellement réservée aux femmes dans le cercle familial. Quant à la magie, bien que venant d'un milieu de sorciers, l'état de cracmols de la majorité des occupants de la maison Naranayin rendait en comparaison celle des Thwaite tout à fait remarquable à ses yeux.

Pour elle, tout était exotique, nouveau et propice à de petites exclamations ravies qui n'auraient pas dépareillé dans la bouche d'une enfant de cinq ans. Elle se moquait éperdument que son amie la regarde avec des yeux horrifiés et que les petits cousins gloussent sous cape.

Elle fit la connaissance d'Evander, le seul frère étant passé par Gryffondor et qui était fort, _fort_ charmant, de Cybele, la productrice de lisier draconique, et se rendit compte que Daphne était beaucoup moins insupportable que sa soeur le laissait entendre. Sa vénération sans limites pour Sirius Black avait le don fascinant d'énerver Andraste qui répliquait à chaque remarque flattant les yeux si gris du jeune homme que Daphne "finirait dans l'aile Janus Thickey de Ste Mangouste avec sa psychose obsessionnelle érotomane", et cela était extrêmement amusant pour sa compagne indienne, étant donné que l'obsession semblait être un trait familial.

Anoki s'inquiétait juste de ne pas avoir prévu suffisamment de cadeaux pour tout le monde. Elle avait heureusement une bonne provision de laine qui serait nécessaires à la confection de bonnets fantaisie pour les plus jeunes et de coton pour réaliser des napperons et cols pour les matriarches. Des écharpes devraient suffire aux messieurs.

Non, décidément, Anoki ne dormirait pas beaucoup les nuits à venir...

* * *

 _Nous sommes désolées pour cette longue interruption! On va essayer de repasser à une publication mensuelle, et on espère que vous aurez plaisir à suivre les aventures de nos deux insupportables adolescentes._


End file.
